


【瞳耀衍生.蓝郝】燃烬

by TreeLightning



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom!郝明轩, M/M, Top!蓝爵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLightning/pseuds/TreeLightning
Summary: 伪科幻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用指南】
> 
> 1\. SCI谜案集【剧版】
> 
> 2\. 瞳耀衍生. 蓝爵X郝明轩

（一）

郝明轩转动车钥匙，引擎在呼啸的寒风中发出声嘶力竭地悲鸣，断断续续，最终在一声漫长的嘶鸣之后戛然而止。它微弱颤抖的余音旋即被狂风卷走，消失在道路两侧茂密幽深的雪松林中。在这条笔直空旷的道路上，车灯的暖光只照至前方不足五米的地方，寒风裹挟着大片大片狂乱的雪花拍打着道路中央孤零零的汽车，像是一声又一声嘲讽的嗤笑。

郝明轩又一次转动车钥匙，而这一次引擎再无声息。他常年生活在人类营造出的安全舒适的环境中，但这一刻意营造的安全感在大自然令人畏惧的力量之下被轻而易举地碾得粉碎，钢铁铸成的庇护所在西伯利亚冰冷的狂风中摇摇晃晃。车灯似乎也禁不住这等魔鬼一般力量的拉扯，暖光在铺天盖地的雪白之中晃荡些许，挣扎几分，而后彻底熄灭。

黑暗和寒冷似乎终于寻到契机，从四面八方涌来，循着所有的缝隙钻进车厢里。郝明轩松开了握着方向盘的手，指尖已感到寒意。他呵着气搓了搓手，用快要冻僵的手拿起手机，明亮的手机屏幕成为暗夜中最后一点光源。

没有信号的手机定格在地图最后的位置，标识着自己汽车所在的蓝色箭头无助地停留在笔直线条的正中，被大片大片绿色的森林和一条条蓝色的河流围绕，而一个小小的蓝色房屋标示像一团蓝色的火焰一样燃烧在地图上，下方用俄文写着看不懂的长串名字。前不着村后不着店，在西伯利亚天寒地冻的荒原上，他不可能在没有暖气的汽车里凑合一夜。即使他能侥幸活到明天日出，明天也未必恰好有人经过，又恰好将他救走。

他唯有自救，从越发寒冷的汽车里走入叵测的森林中，或许还能幸运地觅得一线生机。

万幸的是，地图上的房屋标识似乎离他并不远。他抬起头，渐渐适应黑暗的眼睛透过车窗，透过漫天大雪，透过层叠的雪松，隐隐约约看到一座城堡的轮廓，高高的尖顶与绵亘的屋檐。尖顶之下的窗户里透出明亮温暖的灯光，穿过雪松的枝丫，穿过白茫茫的雪花，穿过玻璃窗，映在他的眸上，如同点点星火燃烧在寒夜之中。

他从副驾上拿起厚重的羽绒服，戴好帽子围巾和手套，将手机和文件夹揣进怀中。车门打开，风雪终于找到进攻的时机，一瞬间将他包围。刺骨的寒意无孔不入，试图从每一处裸露的皮肤和衣服缝隙中侵略进去，他将厚重的羊毛围巾向上拉了拉，遮住自己快要被寒风吹至僵硬的脸孔，而后深一脚浅一脚地走进雪地当中。

狂风裹挟着大片大片的雪花狠狠地击打在人身上，那一连串通向森林深处的脚印被一层又一层的白雪遮盖，渐无踪迹。被遗弃在路旁的汽车很快也陷入暴雪的洪流之中，成为白雪雕塑大地的纪念品。

 

黑色的皮手套敲在木制的大门，声音非常轻，轻到让人怀疑还没有被屋里的人听到就会被北风带走。他摘下右手的手套，准备再一次敲门，门却从里面打开了。屋内的暖光从敞开的大门里透露出来，骤然拉长到台阶之下的影子记录下他没有来得及收回，滑稽地举在半空中的手。

他顺势将手抬起来遮住屋内的灯光，稍微适应了一下光线变化带来的视线模糊，这才看清屋内的人。来人身高与他相仿，笔挺的白色衬衣扣至脖颈，深色的西装马甲穿得严整，一头浅金色的短发下是一双棕色的双眸，一瞬不瞬地落在他的身上。他一瞬间竟有些语塞，不知该用什么语言打招呼。狂风卷着雪花猝不及防地呛入口鼻里，让他咳得惊天动地。

“进来吧。”来人侧身让了让，开口竟是字正腔圆的中文，语调平静，听不出起伏与情绪，“外面冷。”

屋里的壁炉噼里啪啦烧着木柴，整个房间暖意融融，缓慢地烘烤着郝明轩一身的寒冷气息。骤然从冰天雪地落入春天的怀抱，除去令人舒适的温暖，还带来一丝困倦和睡意，舒适的皮质沙发和柔软的靠垫共同构成一种慵懒安适的氛围。

他坐在沙发三分之一的位置，习惯性地挺直腰背，与柔软的靠垫和沙发一段隔开距离。

“茶，还是咖啡？”屋主没有波澜的声音适时地打断了他的昏昏欲睡。

“咖啡，谢谢。”

“糖和牛奶？”

“都不用了。”

屋主的目光落在他身上，像是在确认什么，他微笑地点点头，“我喜欢美式咖啡。”

“这里也有绿茶。”屋主点点头，片刻之后传来咖啡机的响动，过一会儿咖啡豆研磨之后的醇香缓缓弥漫在房间之中。很快，银制的小托盘端过来，一杯是晃荡的咖啡，另一杯是澄澈的茶汤，大吉岭红茶的香气只有端到近前才能品味。

咖啡的清苦滋味终于驱散了他体内的寒气和困意，“谢谢。”

屋主坐在他对面的单人沙发上，即使背靠着松软的靠垫，依旧身姿挺拔。他整个人束缚在严整的衬衣和修身的西装马甲之中，举手投足间流露出几分优雅的贵气。精致的银茶匙轻轻搅动，清澈的茶汤与牛奶融为一体，形成一个混合着奶香和茶香的小小漩涡。茶匙被放回茶托上，发出一声几不可察的轻响，“我叫蓝爵。”

“你好，我是郝明轩。”他捧着咖啡杯，感受着杯壁传递而来的热度，如同寒夜星光一样的眸子映出蓝爵的身影。蓝爵端着茶杯，礼貌又疏离地朝他点头问好。

郝明轩顿了一下，缓慢地找回了自己刚才因为寒冷和语言障碍而丢失的腹稿，“深夜叨扰，非常抱歉。我的车子出了故障，停在……”他也不知道那里是什么地方，导航上全写的是俄语。

蓝爵说了一串绕口令似的俄文，“离这里最近的公路只有那里。从那里步行可到达城堡，距离较短，不会因暴风雪冻死在森林里。”

“很少有人会在这个季节到这里来。”蓝爵放下茶杯，窗外的暴雪猛烈地拍打着玻璃窗，壁炉里的木柴应和一般噼啪爆出一连串火花。

“也很少有人住在这里。”郝明轩摩挲着咖啡杯温热的边缘，目光扫过装饰奢华复古的客厅，他们的头顶是璀璨的水晶枝形吊灯，靠墙是一排排塞满各国文字书籍的书架，远处吧台后面是一排酒柜，琳琅满目放置着各色美酒和形制各异的酒器。所有的摆设都透露出岁月的痕迹，连眼前的男人都像是从古典油画里走出来的一样，与他口袋里的怀表，书架上的硬壳书，壁炉旁的地球仪，矮几上的黑胶唱片机搭配在一起毫无违和感。

郝明轩不自在地放下手中的咖啡杯，身上为了保暖而穿的高领毛衣似乎因为与环境格格不入而有了烧灼般的热度。他很少穿这样臃肿的衣服，他也是第一次来这么北的地方。

这里的寒冷过于刺骨，这里的冬夜又漫长得仿佛永远不会等到黎明。

他拿出手机看了一眼，毫不意外地发现这里也没有任何信号。手机经历了方才的极寒气温，在闪烁片刻之后彻底归于黑暗。现代人最后一条逃避社交的通路被彻底堵死，他们现在只能聊天，面对面地聊天。

“蓝爵先生是一个人住在这里吗？”

“还有我的助手苏菲和搭档玉笙。”

“那她们呢？”

“暂时回家了。”

蓝爵显然不是一个很好的聊天对象，他通常只回答问题，却从来不提出问题。他似乎对这位深夜来客毫无探究的兴趣，始终优雅而疏离地保持着社交距离。但无论是出于礼貌还是修养，他的目光一直追随着郝明轩，认真而耐心地回答他的每一个问题，无论是关于咖啡豆的产地还是关于城堡的房间数量，还有永不会出错的，关于天气的话题。

“暴风雪在午夜之后会停。”应和着蓝爵的回答，客厅里的立钟叮叮咚咚地敲响晚上十一点的钟声。

“你怎么知道？”郝明轩惊讶地问道。

“天气预报。”蓝爵似乎没有料到他会问这种问题，他看了看郝明轩，站起身来打开书架旁边的收音机，一段电波声之后，一连串叽里咕噜的俄语从收音机里传出来。

“它说什么？”

“今晚有彗星经过，路过这里的时间是凌晨四点。”蓝爵站在收音机旁翻译道，“它下一次光顾地球要等到三百年以后。”

“蓝爵先生准备看流星吗？”郝明轩随口问道。

蓝爵一本正经地点点头，“没错。”

主人家兴致盎然，郝明轩不好扫兴，“听起来很有趣。”

“你要一起来看吗？”这个晚上，蓝爵唯一一次提问，是一个邀约。

“我……”郝明轩抬起头正对上蓝爵棕色的眼眸，蓝爵依旧和之前一样，专注地回应着他的目光。尽管蓝爵的眼眸中始终波澜不惊，郝明轩却似乎从中读出西伯利亚漫长漆黑的极夜，落满白雪的森林，偌大城堡中无尽的寂静和孤独。拒绝的话绕了一圈又吞了回去，他点点头，“正好，我从未见过。”

蓝爵轻轻勾起唇角，露出一个似有若无的微笑。这是蓝爵这个晚上第一次流露出情绪，那抹浅淡的微笑柔和了他略显冷硬锋利的面部线条，“你可以先去休息。二楼的客房都可以住。时间到了我会叫醒你。”

郝明轩看了看时间，客厅一角的立钟正指向十一点半，距离彗星到来只有四个半小时。美式咖啡带来的兴奋感远未褪去，他的心跳快速，在胸腔里仿若擂鼓。

“不必麻烦。”郝明轩摇摇头，抬手指了指喝空的咖啡杯，“我睡不着。”

蓝爵点头表示了解，郝明轩接着说道：“我们可以聊聊天。”

“好。”蓝爵说道，依旧等待着郝明轩向他抛来聊天的话题。

郝明轩站了起来，走向玄关处挂着的羽绒服，从口袋里抽出一个牛皮纸袋，“蓝爵先生，我从五年前开始，每年圣诞节都能收到一张明信片。”

蓝爵调小了收音机的音量，叽里咕噜的外语与窗外的风雪，壁炉里的炉火共同构成他们聊天的背景音乐，安闲舒适如同一段恒久不变的白噪音。

“所有的明信片都没有落款，只有寄信人的地址。”郝明轩将明信片从牛皮纸袋中拿出来，一张一张摊开在桌上。他修长白皙的手指小心地划过每一张明信片上黑白的风景画，百年前熙来攘往的老旧街道，西洋文明与中华文明第一次碰撞之后建造出的宏伟建筑，高低错落如斧劈刀砍一般的土垣，深宅大院中的一方天空以及大雨落下时的重檐歇山顶。他轻轻将它们反转过来，露出背面一行流畅的花体字和一些笔画方正，风格规整的方块字。

“我是顺着寄信人的地址找来的。”郝明轩拿起一张明信片，写满字的一面朝向蓝爵，骨节分明的修长手指落在一串俄文地址上，他的目光却游离在明信片背面的落雨屋檐和蓝爵面无表情的脸上。

蓝爵从桌上拿起一张明信片，朝向郝明轩的那一面是中国院落特有的四方天井，廊下挂着灯笼，黑白的底色无法描绘它真正的颜色，郝明轩只是下意识地觉得它们应是红色的。

“很有趣。”蓝爵放下明信片，重新坐回他的单人沙发上，手指交叉，手肘撑在单人沙发的扶手上，“这个地址就是这里，这座城堡的所在地。”

“所以，蓝爵先生……”郝明轩脊背挺直，手里捏着那张薄薄的明信片。

“不是我寄的。”蓝爵抬起一只手制止他说下去，缓缓地摇摇头，“也不是玉笙或苏菲。”

“为什么？”

“这不是我的笔迹，也不是她们的笔迹。”蓝爵轻轻挥挥手，从身后的书架上飞来一本笔记本，又从书桌上飞来一只钢笔，“见笑。”

郝明轩极其镇定地面对这等明显违反物理定律的现象，只目光执拗地看着蓝爵拧开笔盖，在笔记本的空白页上写上“蓝爵”两个汉字。蓝爵抬起头，两人目光一触，郝明轩说道：“明日的明，舍其文轩的轩。”

蓝爵写了两个字，第三个字方才落笔，“是器宇轩昂的轩。”

空白纸页上如今端端正正写着两人的名字，铁钩银划，又带着几分肆意潇洒，与明信片上形体方正，端严整肃的字迹完全不一样。蓝爵又添了两笔，纸页上出现了一行难以辨认的外文。

“Merry Christmas.”蓝爵轻声说道，将笔记本递给郝明轩，“外文的书写方式也不是我的习惯，我日常用的是安色尔体。”

郝明轩将明信片放置在笔记本另一侧，试图从南辕北辙的字迹里找出一点相似性。

“明信片上的邮戳和邮票也不是这里。”蓝爵重新拿起一张明信片，压着邮票的印章已有些模糊，“是乌兰巴托。”

“乌兰巴托……”郝明轩重复了一遍，整个人似乎陷入沉思。

蓝爵起身，从酒柜里挑了一瓶威士忌，球状的冰块被淋上金色的酒液，晃荡地铺满玻璃杯底，“要来点威士忌吗？”

郝明轩无可无不可地点点头，蓝爵将两杯威士忌放在桌上，翻过桌上的明信片念道：“劝君更尽一杯酒，西出阳关无故人。”

“故山在何处，昨日梦清溪。”郝明轩手中的明信片上同样写的是诗句。

“聒碎乡心梦不成……”蓝爵没有念完，他将明信片翻转过来，热闹的街市与明信片背面的清冷形成鲜明的对比。

“蓝爵先生，这座城堡是不是可以移动？”郝明轩似乎终于找到突破口，他眼神明亮，眸光如同日光之下的波光粼粼湖水，整个人又仿佛一团隐隐燃烧的火焰，抓住一缕希望，笃定蓝爵会给他一个肯定的答案。

蓝爵确实给了他一个肯定的答案，“是的。”

又兜头泼上一瓢冷水，“但是，这五年来，它从未离开过这里。我也没有。”

西伯利亚的夜晚如此冰冷，郝明轩眼中的光芒熄灭了，如同坠入永恒的黑夜之中。他脊背依旧挺直，形状美好的嘴唇却被抿得平直。他微微皱着眉头，沉默地把散落在桌上的明信片收拾起来，依序重新装回牛皮纸袋中，珍而重之地放回羽绒服的口袋中，“蓝爵先生见笑了。”

“叫我蓝爵。”蓝爵将酒杯递给他。

“蓝爵。”郝明轩的声音里带着些许气声，如同在江南梅雨季节里咽哑的管弦。他笑了笑，垂下那双仿若云遮雾绕的眼睛，“叫我明轩。”

他接过酒杯，轻轻与蓝爵手中的酒杯相碰，玻璃撞击发出一声脆响，球形的冰块接连撞向杯壁，一连串叮当脆响，带动酒液晃动，“长命百岁。”

“Santé.[1]”蓝爵祝道，“明轩。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]法语祝酒词：身体健康。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

威士忌散发着大麦的香气，入口却有些苦味，冰块融化之后降低烈酒的度数，辛辣烧灼之感减少，美酒的芬芳愈显。郝明轩坐在沙发上端着酒杯小口细品，目光专注在壁炉里熊熊燃烧的木柴之上，仿佛入乡随俗地成为了漫长冬季里无聊的北欧人，能够对着噼啪燃烧的壁炉发上一整天呆。

或许，他比那群北欧人更好一点，至少他看到的是真正的壁炉，而不是电视转播。

在郝明轩放弃寻找话题和提出问题之后，房间里就不出意料地陷入沉默，偶尔能听到蓝爵摇晃杯子的声音，冰块与玻璃撞击出清脆的响声，仿佛是圣诞节悦耳的铃铛声。

郝明轩盯着炉火，蓝爵却看着他。郝明轩侧身坐在蓝爵家里奢华宽大的巴洛克风格的沙发上，腰背挺直却如同坐在线条冷硬笔直的黄花梨木官帽椅上，颜色浅淡的米色高领毛衣包裹下的他却又如一只西伯利亚雪原里打滚的毛绒兔子，壁炉里烧红的炉火给他白皙的皮肤上染了一层薄红，连带着衣服上都带着些许温柔的暖色。

跳动的炉火为他原本就轮廓分明的面庞上又添几分朦胧的光影，柔软的薄唇微抿，碎星一般的双眸里映着火光，如同一幅静谧的油画。有人灯下观美人，有人却美而不自知，兀自沉浸在自己的愁绪之中。

半晌，郝明轩终于感受到蓝爵灼人的视线，他微微侧过头，向蓝爵递过来一个充满疑问的眼神，天真又无辜，恰如刚生于山岭之间的清风。

“你似乎对城堡的怪事并不惊讶。”蓝爵将杯中的残酒一饮而尽，主动挑起话题。

郝明轩先是一愣，而后微微一笑，微微扬起头，眼神里闪动着几分狡黠，“我听说森林里常有怪事，尤其是荒无人烟的密林深处，无论发生什么都不奇怪。”

“你并不觉得害怕。”蓝爵仔细端详着郝明轩的表情。

郝明轩笑着摇摇头，“不，我很喜欢它们，它们都很有趣。”

蓝爵不置可否，他摩挲着自己右手中指上的红宝石戒指，“是吗？不妨说来听听。”

“你不会害怕吗？”郝明轩笑着问道。

“不会。”蓝爵摇摇头，完全没有体会到郝明轩话语当中开玩笑的意味，他甚至一本正经地解释道：“大部分来到这个城堡的人都是为了世间千奇百怪的事情，他们迫不及待地想要摆脱这些怪事，回到自己正常的生活轨迹上。”

“他们为什么会来找你？”郝明轩问道。

“因为我能够帮他们解决麻烦。”蓝爵答道。

“所有问题吗？”郝明轩微微勾起唇角。

蓝爵一时失语，浅淡的笑容在脸上一闪而过，“尽力而为。”

“都是些什么样的麻烦？”郝明轩晃着酒杯，冰块已经化得差不多了，原本黄金一般的颜色变得和蓝爵浅金的发色一样，在灯光下流转生色。

蓝爵不是一个擅长说故事的人，所有惊心动魄的长篇故事，都被蓝爵掐头去尾，只留下新闻标题一般的时间地点人物事件。但他胜在态度诚恳和见识广博，讲故事的技巧不够，可以用内容补足。他给郝明轩讲曾经在森林里遇到过的两生妖，爱恨双生，除非一生无爱无恨，不然所有深爱或憎恨的人都会命丧他手[1]。又或是他曾经帮助过一些生活在人类当中的怪物，他们对人类毫无威胁，却因为擅长收集一种稀缺的能量——丸体能量，而成为人类大肆狩猎的对象[2]。

“那是什么样的能量？”郝明轩皱着眉头问道。

“可以治疗绝症，延长寿命，乃至于改造人体成为超级战士。”蓝爵说道。

“匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。”郝明轩叹道，“他们后来怎么样了？”

“他们消失了。”

郝明轩握紧酒杯，听到蓝爵平静地补充道：“人类服用这种能量会成瘾，超级战士要么一直服用，要么就重新成为普通人，短寿又脆弱的普通人。”

答案显而易见，那些人类称为怪物的生物消失了，他们是怎么消失的，因为什么而消失的，他们最终都像是酒杯中的浮冰一般，再无踪迹。

两个人都没有说话，蓝爵看着壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰，郝明轩仰头将杯中冷酒饮尽。

“你听说过森林里莫名其妙出现的楼梯吗？”郝明轩放下酒杯，将手收回到膝上，换了一个完全不同的话题。

屋里的气氛因为话题的转变而重新有了鲜活松动的迹象，他们依旧有热烈温暖的炉火和柔软舒适的沙发，消失远去的怪物和他们的故事如清晨在林间腾起的轻雾，终将在日出之后散去，回归到每一个熟悉平淡的日常生活。

“听说过。”蓝爵若有所思地看着郝明轩，他交叉起手指，将手肘放到沙发扶手上，上半身优雅地虚靠着椅背，这是他在听取委托的时候最惯用也最舒服的姿势。

“它们各式各样。”郝明轩的目光飘向客厅尽头的木制楼梯，“有些就像这座城堡里的楼梯，装饰华美，保养得宜；有些则像是地下室年久失修的楼梯，缺损的地面和翻翘的木板并存；有些可能像是大楼背后金属的消防逃生楼梯，下一刻仿佛就能够顺着楼梯到达纽约或是芝加哥某条幽深的小巷。”[3]

“但它们很突兀。”蓝爵摩挲着手上的红宝石戒指，“当一个日常物品却出现在一个完全不日常的环境中，即使它在平时的生活中触手可得，那种惊悸的感觉却是成倍的放大。”

“因为，它超出了常人的预期。”郝明轩似乎被蓝爵的动作感染，下意识地捏着自己左手修长的手指，“森林里可以出现吸血鬼，可以出现羊男，甚至可以出现通往另一个世界的大门。但是，密林深处，不适合出现一座充满生活气息的孤零零的楼梯。”

“蓝爵，你见过吗？”

“见过。”

“在这座森林里？”

“是的。”

“你不好奇吗？”

“这不是一件有趣的事。”

“是吗？”郝明轩微扬起头，锐利的目光朝下落在蓝爵的身上。

“你对它们很有兴趣，也很有研究。”蓝爵的脸上依旧看不出表情，他将手臂放回沙发扶手上，带着戒指的左手轻轻敲击着扶手边缘。

“没错，我喜欢奇谈怪论和天马行空的人。”

蓝爵有一瞬间的哑然，“我没想到你会这么说。”

郝明轩笑道，“我应该是怎么样的人？”

“抱歉，失礼了。”蓝爵低头致歉，无论是当面评价或是背后议论，都不是他的行事风格。

“不，没关系。我挺想知道的。”

“温柔，善良。”蓝爵的目光专注地放在郝明轩身上，仿佛每一寸皮肤都被他的目光所触及，“非常美。”

郝明轩愣了一下，心跳骤然失速，威士忌迟来的酒劲在此刻方才发力，搅得头脑一片昏然。他深吸一口气，却怎么也控制不住上扬的唇角，摇摇头，轻声叹道：“只有你会这么想。”

蓝爵没有听见郝明轩那一声如同微风过境的轻叹，他还在继续回答着郝明轩的问题：“传统的东方人，无论走多远，故乡的线总会牵在心里，最后总是会要回去的。”蓝爵的目光飘向玄关处已被放置妥帖的明信片，郝明轩看着那些风景画的时候，神情温柔又留恋，修长的指尖流连过风景画略显陈旧的表面，仿佛轻抚着恋人的脸颊。

蓝爵从不知何为思念，也不知何为乡愁，只在那一刻终于模糊地触碰到那些曾经读过或听过故事背后的离愁。

“安土重迁，叶落归根。”郝明轩脸上的笑容逐渐淡去，“我曾经是这样的。”

他拿起酒杯，却发现杯子已经空了。

夜还长，窗外的风雪未止，睡不着的人不能坐在客厅里对着彼此干瞪眼，他们只能继续关于楼梯的无聊话题。

“蓝爵，你知道那些楼梯出现的原因吗？”

“知道。”

“可以告诉我吗？”

“……”

“如果，这是我的委托呢？”

蓝爵在与郝明轩的对视中败下阵来，那双秋水瞳眸亦能如同风暴中的万顷波涛一般，推着人向后节节败退，“那些是外星人的杰作。”

那些奇怪的楼梯是外星人用来通向更高维度空间的工具，而我们之所以只能看到楼梯的一段是因为我们生活在三维空间当中。我们无法看到梯子通向何处，正如画在白纸上的火柴人无法想象绘制他们的铅笔是什么样子，他们永远只能看到铅笔投影在白纸上长长短短的阴影。

十二点的钟声突兀地敲响，立钟里蹦出的小鸟发出不合时宜地鸣叫，嘈杂又凄厉。没有说话声的客厅里，暴雪拍打窗户的声音、收音机里难以理解的叽咕声和立钟沉闷的钟声煮炖成一锅，整个空气变得混沌又紧绷。

当午夜的钟声终于敲完，一片嘈杂复归平静，郝明轩这才开口说道：“原来真的是外星人。”

他垂下眼睛，轻叹一声，“我一直在追寻关于外星人的传说。”

“美国的资料显示，楼梯出现之后，NASA和51区的工作人员随后也会出现。在世界的其他地方也是如此。与这些楼梯关系最紧密的部门，从来不是什么灵异部门，而是航空航天部门。”

蓝爵望着郝明轩，沉默不语。面无表情或许是这个世界上最完美的掩饰，只是他的眼中闪过一点冰蓝色，又转瞬即逝。

郝明轩似乎没有发觉，又或者他早就对今夜所有的怪事熟视无睹，自顾自地说道：“我知道，地球上存在不少外星人。”

“蓝爵，你也是外星人。”郝明轩抬起眼睛，近乎逼视地看向蓝爵。

一瞬间，蓝爵的眼中冰蓝大盛，仿佛一头等待许久的野狼，准备一跃而起，将对方纤细的脖颈咬断，拆吃入腹。片刻之后，蓝爵眼中的蓝色如潮水般退去，又恢复了往常的棕色。郝明轩看到蓝爵点点头，丝毫没有被道破身世的窘迫，他平静地承认道：“我有一半的外星血统，来自我的父亲。我的母亲是人类，在我出生的时候死于难产。”

“你想过回到你父亲的星球吗？”郝明轩问道。

“你为什么会对外星人有兴趣？”蓝爵问道。

两个人的声音重叠在一起，又各自消散在空气中。

“我曾经被一个外星人救过。”郝明轩答道。

“从未想过。”蓝爵答道。

午夜钟声过后，狂风渐止，大雪不复之前的狂暴，轻柔如一片片羽毛般缓缓落下，很快在窗棱上堆起小小的山包。郝明轩走到收音机前，将音量调大，收音机的女主持激情澎湃的声音犹如暴风雪里点燃的伏特加，充满爆裂的力量。

“她说，一点以后大雪会停，两点以后就能看到夜空和星星，今晚的观测条件非常好。”蓝爵尽职尽责地翻译道。

“彗星要来了。”郝明轩发出一声喟叹，“如果错过了，就要再等三百年。”

收音机里的话筒被递给了另一个人，画风陡然一变，男声低沉冷静，说话慢条斯理。即使郝明轩听不懂，他也觉得这个人说话像是很有条理的样子。

“研究彗星的专家说，这次的彗星离地球距离很近，很可能会造成一些不寻常的现象，比如家用电器自燃，电脑黑屏……”

“还可能会造成时空的扭曲，这是三百年来去往外星最好的时机。”郝明轩站在客厅的书架前，正好背对着蓝爵所坐的单人沙发。收音机里传出的声音异常嘈杂，主持人似乎又转移了自己的目标，从彗星研究专家转向街上强拉来凑数的路人。

郝明轩的手指从一排硬壳书上划过，最后定在一本《时间简史》上，将它抽了出来，“这远比强行突入高维空间更加稳定和安全。”

“我不会走。”蓝爵说道。

“为什么？”

蓝爵听到自己身后传来哗啦啦翻书页的声音，“我在等一个人。”

“是你的恋人？”

蓝爵摇头。

“亲人？”

蓝爵依旧摇头。

“那是谁？”

“我不知道。”

“……”翻书的声音停了下来，“为什么要等他？”

“我答应了他一件事。”

“什么事？”

“不记得了。”

“你还记得他长什么样子吗？或是有什么信物？凭证？”

蓝爵没有回答，他摩挲着自己的戒指，整个人像是被隔绝到世界之外，落入混沌不堪的记忆漩涡当中。

沉默的时间太长，久到郝明轩以为自己可能听不到答案。他把那本书放回书架，重新在一行行书里面寻觅起来。幸运的是，他在书架的角落里看到了几本中文书，犹如他乡遇故知一般亲切。

当他拿起来仔细翻看的时候，才发现这场他乡的奇遇不那么愉快，竟是《三字经》，《百家姓》和《千字文》。

“他使长刀。”蓝爵轻声说道。

“什么？”郝明轩立刻调小了收音机的音量。

“他会使长刀。”蓝爵重复了一遍。

郝明轩合上书页，微微一笑，“好巧，我也会。”

蓝爵回过头，审视了一下郝明轩略显单薄的身子。

“比试一下？”郝明轩微微扬起下巴。

“好。”蓝爵站了起来，“城堡地下有演武场。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：
> 
> [1]《异类之两生妖》
> 
> [2]《异类之嗜血追凶》
> 
> [3] “楼梯”灵感来源于豆瓣帖子：https://www.douban.com/group/topic/83001913/?author=1
> 
> 至于什么高维空间，时空扭曲，全都是我瞎编，别信。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

木制楼梯传来脚步声，蓝爵停下擦拭长剑的手，他抬起头，一瞬间有些怔愣。

郝明轩停在楼梯上，敏锐地捕捉到蓝爵细微的情绪变化，“抱歉，你说二楼的房间都可以，我就进了左手边第一间。”

方才两人答应切磋一下武艺，只是郝明轩穿着修身的高领毛衣和牛仔裤，活动起来很是不便，蓝爵提议说自己有替换的衣服，也许能找到适合他又适合运动的宽松版型。二楼除去一间会客室，一间小型的休闲室和一间连接着外侧宽阔露台的茶室，剩下的房间大多是卧室。城堡的常住人口当中，唯有苏菲是小孩子心性，对一切都充满好奇，并乐于将自己好奇心付诸实践。她会经常换着房间住，并把每一间房子都布置成不同的主题，为了不使自己的小心思暴露得过于明显，她又会在每一间房子都布置上其他人的衣服和用品，美其名曰，我帮你们试一试，看看有什么需要添置的。

蓝爵虽然是城堡的主人，但是他没有什么闲情逸致去体验一周七天住在不同房间里的少女情怀，“嗯，那是我的卧室。”

“我看衣柜里这身衣服比较宽松，所以……”郝明轩抬起两只手，中式对襟盘扣的白衫宽松舒适，黑色的腰带束住过于宽松的衣服下摆，下面是黑色的绸裤，于脚腕处收束。

“是不是不太好？”郝明轩问道，“或许，我可以换一件？”

“不，不必。”蓝爵摇摇头，微微皱起眉头，“我只是不知道自己有这样的衣服。”

“在衣柜最下面的抽屉里。”郝明轩单手扣着袖口的盘扣，“我不太习惯穿衬衣去锻炼身体。”

蓝爵的衣柜里挂满了各式衬衣，西装，西装背心，大衣等等可以直接穿去任何一个正式场合的衣服，却又意外地在衣柜的最下层被郝明轩找到几件中式的练功服。它们和书架上那几本中文书一样，虽是不期而遇，却也让人倍感亲切。

郝明轩缓步走下楼梯，蓝爵的目光始终追随着他，看他把袖口和领口的所有扣子都扣得密不透风，而白色袖口处不知何时何处沾染上的一点黑色的污迹在活动中变得更为明显。

“这件衣服有些旧了。”蓝爵盯着那团黑色的污迹。

郝明轩活动了一下手腕，整了整袖口，对那团黑色的污迹一笑而过，“旧衣服比较舒服。”

蓝爵最后扫了一眼郝明轩的袖口，拿起长剑，“走吧，去地下室。”

地下室的白炽灯投下明晃晃的白光，光线之下是一个正方形的演武台，四周是三层铁链的围栏，铁链之间却没有留供人通行的门。蓝爵踏上晃荡不止的铁链，微一借力，身体腾空，越过一人高的铁链围栏，稳稳地落在演武台上。他回过身，攀着栏杆，向台下的郝明轩伸出手。

郝明轩笑了，朝蓝爵轻轻摇头。他抓住摇晃的铁链，一脚踏在演武台的边缘，铁链晃动起来，郝明轩整个人仿佛一只轻盈优雅的鹭鸟，翩然降落在演武台上。

“很不错。”蓝爵说道，从武器架最上层取下一柄长刀，它是武器架上唯一一件长兵器，武器架上的其他兵器多是各式各样长短不一的刀剑，在这个琳琅满目的武器架后面的墙上还挂着一些短小轻薄的匕首和弩箭。

“过奖。”郝明轩拱手谢道，而后将长刀接了过来。长刀保养得极好，锋刃泛着冷光，入手的木柄也经过细致地打磨。

他摩挲着长刀的木柄，木料带着些微凉意，散发着经年的木香，更是恰到好处地趁手，“只是比武切磋没什么意思，不如我们打个赌吧。”

“赌什么？”蓝爵问道。

郝明轩抬起头，朝他笑道：“如果我赢了，你要答应我一件事。”

蓝爵思索片刻，点头答应，“好。如果你输了，你也要答应我一件事。”

郝明轩愣了一下，而后笑道，“很公平。”

“也很有趣。”蓝爵动了动手腕，握住长剑在空中挽了一个剑花，“开始吧。”

“请。”郝明轩单手握着长刀，将刀背在身后，缓步沿着演武台的边缘移动。

或许是加上赌注的原因，原本只是作为闲来无事的消遣，现下却多了几分较真的意味，两人一时之间都变得谨慎起来。蓝爵也没有立即行动，他与郝明轩一样，一面静静地观察着对手，一面在演武台上缓慢地移动。

“这身衣服很适合你。”蓝爵说道。古老东方的传统服饰，往往不以挺括修身见长，面料华贵，服帖又轻软，而郝明轩却将这一身柔软宽松带出一股昂扬劲气。之前那身毛绒绒的高领毛衣似乎只强调出这人柔软温顺的一面，而这一身紧束的练功服，却如剑鞘一般，修饰出深藏其中的傲骨。即使此刻长剑并未出鞘，亦可构想出拔剑之时剑光凛冽，剑气纵横。

郝明轩眸光微敛，“确实很合身。”

长刀顺势递出，刀刃寒光一闪，向蓝爵直劈而来。蓝爵侧身躲闪，刀锋擦着他的面颊击中他身后的铁链。郝明轩没有收回长刀，转而横过刀刃，向蓝爵躲闪的方向平切而去，长刀在铁链上划出一连串火花，发出刺耳的声响，“或许它之前的主人和我差不多。”

“他也是一个中国人。”蓝爵被长刀所逼，连退几步，最终掀起长剑，架住长刀的攻势。金属相击，双方攻势皆是一顿。

“好巧。他是一个什么样的人？”郝明轩率先反应过来，长刀先向后撤回几分，而后如暴雨一般向蓝爵急攻过来。刀势沉重，在郝明轩手中用得十分轻盈。

蓝爵向后急退，神情若有所思，像是从记忆混沌的深海中打捞出一缕当时的情境，声音里都带着一线迷蒙。记忆中那个人面目不清，朦胧模糊好似浸润在江南淅沥春雨中的一杆翠竹，“他是个很倔强的人。”

“他骑马的时候会穿一件黑色的高领斗篷……”风沙伴着马蹄声从记忆中呼啸而来，想要抓住的时候，却发现指间空空。

“他很温柔。”他站在灰墙黛瓦之间的回廊里，与人温柔地说着话；屋檐下挑着红灯笼，他站在灯笼的暗影里轻声念着诗词；他坐在窗下，门口斜阳的光芒只到他的脚尖，他膝上的猫咪垂下条毛绒绒的尾巴，在空中摇来晃去，房间里听到他柔声哄着猫咪；床幔低垂，肌肤相亲，黑暗之中隐忍的喘息，尽数吞没在柔软的唇舌之间……

铁链碰撞发出清脆的声响，蓝爵已经退无可退撞上演武台周围的护栏，他平举长剑，硬生生挡下长刀急猛的攻势。蓝爵的声音恢复到之前的平静无波，“他几乎从不对人吐露心声。”

“这不是一个好习惯。”郝明轩笑了笑，长刀被蓝爵以长剑猛地掀开，他向后退了几步，这才勉强消解掉这股巨大的力道，“所以，这是外星人的力量吗？”

蓝爵点点头，手中攻势未停，长剑如电光，向着郝明轩直射而去，“你说你曾经遇到过外星人。”

“是啊，那是一场奇遇。”郝明轩手握长刀守得滴水不漏，一时之间，只听得刀剑相击乒乒乓乓的声音，“一开始，我想找他谈一桩生意。”

彼时，郝明轩的养父去世，家中产业众多，一时之间无力承担，只得想办法找人接手。郝明轩跑遍了张家口所有的生意人，全都。当时的他只剩下两条路：把产业卖给一直以来对其虎视眈眈，甚至可能是一手策划出这样结局的人；又或者他能找到另一个愿意接手这块烫手山芋的人。

郝明轩被蓝爵逼至角落，狭窄的空间不利于长距离兵器的使用，反而有利于蓝爵的长剑。郝明轩身体陡然一矮，长刀擦着演武台的地面扫向蓝爵的双腿，逼得蓝爵跳向后方，两人之间的距离再次被拉开。

“我以为他也是个生意人。”郝明轩说道，提着长刀缓缓向后退，与蓝爵站在了演武台的对角线上。

那个人来到张家口的时候，几乎引起街头巷尾的震动。不过，与他本人的关系不大，而是因为他是坐着汽车进城的，而城里面的新贵旧贵的老爷少爷们此时还在骑马坐轿。而后消息又传来，这位坐车的老爷在城外远离官道人迹罕至的荒郊野外建了一座洋人的堡垒。

如此一来，不论这位老爷的身份为何，他是一个有钱人已是所有人的共识。

郝明轩走投无路，抱着死马当作活马医的心态，去了郊外的那座城堡。

城堡的主人接待了这位不速之客，耐心地听完了他的故事，还留下他一起吃晚饭。意大利的面条没有本地面条劲道，浇头里面有一股浓重的奶油味，切开的牛排里尚有红色的血水，从牛肉的纹理当中渗出来，令人食欲大减。郝明轩不太能欣赏这种异域的美食，唯独喜欢那夜红酒馥郁醉人的香气。

“但他没有同意。”蓝爵冷静地分析道，“如果他不是生意人，更没有必要参与到这种复杂的纷争当中。”

“没错，他拒绝了。他说自己只是帮人解决一些问题，却不是做生意的。”

郝明轩和蓝爵再一次绕着演武台缓步走起来，经历方才的一番试探，他们对彼此的实力已经有了初步的计较。这一次没有过太长时间，两个人直奔演武台中心，长刀与长剑撞在一起，蹦出火花，推挤之间长刀被压制住向一侧偏移，几乎被蓝爵的长剑压向地面。

长刀猛然后撤，趁着长剑去势已老，角度刁钻从侧面袭来，直扑蓝爵胸膛。蓝爵向后仰去，刀锋擦过他的面门，再次被长剑架住。没等郝明轩反应过来，蓝爵已然反守为攻，再次以巨大的力量压制住郝明轩。

“不过，他第二天又登门拜访。”郝明轩笑了，“这次，他同意了。”

郝明轩那日回去已不抱希望，没想到第二天事情会迎来转机。那人没说过多的理由，只道自己总是帮人解决问题，这个问题虽然不是他的范畴，却也在他能力范围之内。由来是雪中送炭者少，锦上添花者多，郝明轩敬佩他的为人，有心结交。只是，那人只有初到张家口那一次表现得颇为张扬，此后便低调处世，甚至可以说是神龙见首不见尾。

郝明轩在张家口很难见到他，去城堡也很难见到他。只是每一次郝明轩寻他却不见人，几天之后，那人便会主动找上门来，时不时还会送来一些新奇的玩意儿。

如果，天佑德的少东家是一只被国仇家恨束缚在地面上的鹰，那么，那个人就是他曾经向往过的模样，在得知自己身世隐秘之前，他也曾满怀憧憬，要与商队一起去往更远的地方，不止是多伦、库伦，不止是恰克图，是大洋彼端，是地平线尽头，是日出之地日落之地。

一夜繁花落尽，少年梦醒，他有父仇未报，还有懵懂的小妹需要照顾，许多想法就再也没有出现在他的脑海当中。不过，他喜欢听那人讲起他的见闻。虽然那人不是一个讲故事的好手，许多故事都是零零碎碎的片段：面包与鞑靼牛肉，泰晤士河上的大雾和北冰洋里的鲸鱼，横亘天穹的极光和幽深不知归处的溶洞。它们离郝明轩的生活无比遥远，难辨真假，却总能让郝明轩从挣扎的命运之中获得片刻喘息。

他被灭门仇人养大，一心报仇却被渡边利用，自己罪孽深重却连累妹妹受伤。

更雪上加霜的是，他还牵扯了无辜的人入了这死局。那人接了秦家的烫手山芋，从此便成为渡边的眼中钉肉中刺，关于他的谣言飞速在张家口传播，很快传遍了整个察哈尔。

离群索居或许就是原罪，在远离人群的地方，他可能在吃婴儿，可能在吸血，可能在将他人的灵魂炼化成丹药。

剑风袭来，郝明轩片刻走神让他的行动有些许凝滞，寒光凛凛的长剑擦过他的耳际，斩落几缕黑发。

“小心。”蓝爵下意识收了剑。

“无妨。”郝明轩长刀一挑，拦下了蓝爵退缩的长剑，“胜负未分，再来。”

蓝爵从善如流，长剑攻势再起，力道十足，攻击绵密不绝。郝明轩以长兵器的距离优势，并不与蓝爵在力量上一争长短，出刀灵活乖张，往往让人防不胜防。

“如果是我，我并不在乎。”蓝爵似乎觉察出郝明轩情绪有异，笨拙地安慰道。

郝明轩笑了，“他可能和你一样。”

那人不在乎，行事依然故我，时不时消失一段时间。只是，每一次回到张家口，他都能发现郝明轩瘦了，情况更加糟糕了。郝明轩的命运像是一段无休无止地下坠，始终没有见到触底反弹的迹象。杀父，弑母，兄弟相残，勾结外敌，罪名越来越多，像一部一直没有结局的古希腊悲剧。

郝明轩问起那人为什么还愿意与自己来往，那人只说自己信他，无论他说什么都愿意信他，他知道郝明轩是怎样的人。

与他一起长大的兄弟不愿相信他，没有多听一句解释，就举枪相向；他青梅竹马倾慕已久的姑娘不愿相信他；所有人都在怀疑他，过去那些相伴成长的岁月仿佛都是假的，天长日久所窥见的人心似乎也作不得数，只凭他人几句言语就可随意翻覆。

白首如新，倾盖如故，高山流水，知己难逢。

郝明轩当时哽住了，低声说着谢谢。当晚他与那人对饮，喝得酩酊大醉，到第二日中午才晃悠悠醒了过来。周围陌生的装饰让他想了很久才想起来自己可能宿在城堡里。

吃过早午饭，他们坐在城堡的露台上喝咖啡，那人第一次正儿八经地讲了一个真正的故事——《俄狄浦斯王》。故事结束的时候，他问郝明轩，要不要去伦敦看一次这个戏剧。郝明轩是七窍玲珑心，闻弦歌而知雅意，在私心和责任道义之间摇摆许久，最终还是没有答应，说伦敦太远，娟儿现在行走不便需要人照顾。

但是，那一点私心让他也没能彻底拒绝，他说日后有机会的。

那人似乎早已料到这样的结果，只是告诉他，自己最近要离开很长时间，多加保重。

当他再次回来的时候，郝明轩已是孑然一身，他的妹妹香消玉殒。虽然他最后替妹妹报了仇，但是死者已不能复生。

郝明轩这一次来找他，依旧是因为生意。之前，鼎兆通为了不让矿厂落入日本人的手中，从本地老板手中把所有的资源都买了过来。因为他不在，所以郝明轩就私自做主，将他手中的那份又买了回来。

那人并不介意，直言这是物归原主罢了，只是又一次提及去看戏的事情。

郝明轩答应了，不过是答应去张家口的戏园子里看京剧。

“他中文说得不错，读写上面就不太在行。”郝明轩摇摇头，“戏看到一半竟睡着了。”

“……”蓝爵手中长剑一滞，旋即被郝明轩寻了空子。

之后那段日子，每每回想起来都仿佛是在梦中，一个尤为短暂的美梦。那人很少出门，他经常去城堡，甚至会在那里小住几日。秦家空空荡荡，郝家亦空空荡荡，每次回家后的幽寂氛围都让人发疯。从一两天变成三五天，又变成半个月，他渐渐成了城堡里的常住居民。其实，城堡里的生活并不丰富多彩，两人时常各据书房一隅或是长桌一角，看书或是看账本，偶尔闲谈两句。

只是，梦终是要醒的。外界山雨欲来风满楼，屋檐廊下也难免被大雨泼中。

郝明轩长刀一抖，从蓝爵密不透风的攻势中灵巧地抽身而出，郝明轩一改之前灵活多变的攻击方式，转而走上了大开大合的路线。蓝爵眼中的惊讶之情一闪而过，很快长剑感知到长刀带来的压迫感，刀势沉重，力量惊人。

蓝爵垂下眼睛，由单手握剑改为双手握剑，剑光一闪，与长刀的攻击正面相撞。两人在演武场上不避不闪地开始正面交锋。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

两个人没有继续聊天，郝明轩的长刀咄咄逼人，蓝爵亦毫不示弱，长剑与长刀相击爆出金色的火花。郝明轩的刀如狂风裹挟着巨浪般奔涌而来，蓝爵的身形却如山崖如礁石，在澎湃的海浪之中屹立不倒。

长刀划出近乎满月的弧线向蓝爵挥去，他微微侧过脸，金色的短发擦过长刀锋利纤薄的刀刃，几段发丝被削落在地。蓝爵举起长剑架住长刀，他抬眼看向郝明轩，棕色的眼眸中隐隐显出蓝色的幽光。郝明轩只觉得手中长刀发沉，蓝爵竟硬生生抬起长剑，将长刀狠狠地反压向郝明轩。

郝明轩挡不住蓝爵的怪力，顺势后退几步。他手中的长刀却去势不减，在蓝爵面前虚晃几招，招招直指要害，却在蓝爵有心回防之时，旋即撤回，与蓝爵拉开了一段距离。蓝爵撤身回防，此时防御姿势刚刚使老。力量是把双刃剑，既可以一力降十会，也会因为力量过大而变得不够灵巧。

郝明轩恰恰等的就是这一刻，他没有停下来重整攻势，他在几步外加快速度，以自身轻盈灵巧迅速应对蓝爵此时收招变招的片刻迟钝。他一跃而起，长刀如旗帜，在地下室惨白的灯光之下闪着冷光。借助高度和速度的优势，长刀落下，一瞬间压制住未及应对的蓝爵。

蓝爵单膝跪在地上，郝明轩的长刀泛着寒光的刀尖逼在他的咽喉。蓝爵的剑尖斜指着郝明轩的腹部，白色长衫上缠着腰带的那段细腰。长刀毕竟比长剑的攻击距离更长一些。郝明轩的长刀没有停下自己的攻势，一寸寸，一点点，刀尖缓慢地向蓝爵逼近。蓝爵慢慢地后撤，他扬起头，脖颈如同拉紧的弓弦一般绷出线条，将最脆弱的要害完完全全暴露在刀锋之下。

当啷，蓝爵的后背撞上演武台的铁链围栏，终于退无可退。郝明轩的长刀也终于停住了向前的步伐。

“我赢了。”郝明轩说道，却没有收回自己武器，“你要答应我一件事情。”

“这是威胁吗？”蓝爵亦没有收回自己的武器，长剑斜指，可能在某一刻突然发难。

“不。”郝明轩摇摇头，“是请求。”

蓝爵眨了眨眼睛，在眼眸中蔓延的蓝色被压了下去，“说来听听。”

“蓝爵，你应当回到你父亲的星球。”郝明轩平静地说道，指向蓝爵咽喉的刀尖却微微颤抖，“今天，就是最好的时候。”

“不……”蓝爵说道。

“你要等一个你根本都不记得的人？”郝明轩打断道，又将长刀逼近了一点，几乎抵上蓝爵毫无血色的皮肤。

“不，我是说胜负未分。”话音未落，蓝爵突然动手，手中剑光一闪，长剑擦着郝明轩的手腕而过，技巧高超地划破他执刀的袖口却没有伤到他的皮肉，郝明轩雪白袖口的一小片衣料被削了下来，扬飞向空中。

郝明轩大吃一惊，下意识地举起长刀抵挡。未料到，长剑余威未尽，一路刮蹭着长刀的木柄划至刀身，而后狠狠地将之压向地面。

趁着郝明轩全副注意力都放在右手上，蓝爵一跃而起，一手猛地拉住郝明轩的左腕，长剑横向郝明轩的锁骨之上。郝明轩被蓝爵拉得站立不稳，跌回演武台的地面上。蓝爵单膝跪地，跨在郝明轩身上，左手依旧将郝明轩的左腕压在地面上，右手执剑直指郝明轩咽喉。

至此，两个人形势彻底颠倒。

这一切发生极快，只那一截被蓝爵削下来的白色衣料这才翩然落下。蓝爵张开左手，白色衣料染着黑色污迹轻盈落在蓝爵手掌心中。蓝爵用长剑将它挑向空中，剑光横溢，那团黑色的污迹霎时间化为无数碎片。

“你作弊了。”蓝爵看着郝明轩，像是看着一个不听话的学生。

郝明轩愣了一下，而后露出了一个哭笑不得的表情，最后却定格在一个苦涩得不能再苦涩的微笑上，“你为什么不能糊涂一点？”

郝明轩躺在演武台上，将脸侧向一边，颓然地放下手中的长刀，长刀砸在演武台上发出一声闷响。

“最先进的军用产品，轻巧，易穿戴，不易察觉。”蓝爵放下长剑，捏起一块黑色碎片，柔韧的织物在灯光下竟流转着金属的光泽，“用来增强力量和速度。”

“你知道了……”郝明轩叹了口气。

“他们给你这种装备，却不是为了让你来劝我走的。”蓝爵说道，“你换了衣服，之前的高领毛衣上应该有窃听器和监视器。”

郝明轩睁大一双眼睛，“你都知道。”

蓝爵点点头，“他们在围捕外星人。森林中的梯子都是无数尝试逃脱却失败的产物，有人没能逃掉就被抓住；也有人从梯子逃走，却因为时机不对，不知道踏入一个怎样的空间，生死未卜。”

“几年来，梯子出现的范围从森林的边缘逐渐向着森林深处推进，甚至开始频繁地出现在城堡的周围。”

“这几年，我一直深居简出，也很少接到外星族群的委托。”蓝爵松开手，手中的碎片落在地上，“不是他们的生活平静，再也不需要求助于我。而是他们一户又一户的消失了。最开始只是隐隐约约听到一些传言，人们将信将疑。后来，是我曾经帮助过的那些人，他们也音信全无。”

“再后来，是我相熟的人。”

“最后，是玉笙和苏菲。”

“现在轮到我了。”

“够了！”郝明轩一把拽住蓝爵的衣领，蓝爵依旧面无表情，看不出畏惧，看不出焦虑，也看不出难过，棕色眸子里只映出郝明轩清俊瘦削的面孔。郝明轩看不得蓝爵这一副事不关己生死无碍的冷静模样，他闭上眼睛，将蓝爵向后一推，狠狠地掼向地面，“所以，你为什么不肯走？！”

郝明轩颤着唇，又倔强地咬住下唇不肯让自己暴露出脆弱柔软的一面，但泪水却背叛了他的意志，泪珠凝在纤长的睫毛上，颤抖之中无法克制地滑落脸颊。他睁开眼睛看向蓝爵，眼眶微红，眼眸中盛满水雾，如一泓湖水倒映出蓝爵那张棱角分明却又有些冷冽的面孔。

“你明知道，他们利用我进入这座城堡。”城堡并不是对所有人都开放，只有主人的亲人或是得到主人允许才能发现，才能进入。未经允许进入城堡，只会死无葬身之地。

郝明轩颤着手指，试图解开领口的扣子。中式长衫的盘扣僵硬难解，郝明轩修长的手指在扣子上划拉许久，终于将最上面的扣子解开，露出一截雪白的天鹅颈。他从脖颈处抽出一条银色的链子，上面坠着一枚红宝石戒指。

那是一枚与蓝爵所戴的戒指形制相似的红宝石戒指，同样繁复华丽的银制花纹托住一颗切割精巧的鸽血红，灯光之下红得明亮而剔透。唯一的区别在于宝石的形状，蓝爵手指上带着一枚长方形的宝石，而郝明轩颈间挂着的那枚则是椭圆形的。形状上略有差异，风格和选料上却极为统一，恰如盛开的并蒂莲，明眼人都能看出来，这是对戒。

蓝爵伸出手抚摸着那枚戒指，两枚红宝石在交错之间熠熠生辉。

郝明轩低着头，“我进入城堡的间隙，城堡的防御会出现漏洞，他们便能够趁此机会入侵到城堡当中。”

“他们快来了。”

“今夜是最后的机会。”

“你一直在帮助人类，不应该得到这样的结果。”

“蓝爵，你走吧。”郝明轩声音低哑地说道，强自平静的声线之下藏着一丝微弱的颤抖，“这里已经没有任何值得你留念的。”

“我记起来了。”蓝爵说道。

“你说……什么？”郝明轩红着眼睛问道，那一瞬间的惊诧冲淡了他身上背负的沉重气息，仿佛还是一个天真懵懂的少年。

“玉笙寄生在我身体里，她死的时候，带走了我一部分记忆。”蓝爵闭上眼睛，“现在，我记起来了。”

郝明轩抿着唇，手里还攥着挂着戒指的银链子，他垂下眼，泪水从脸颊上簌簌滚落，只听他轻声说道：“对不起……”

蓝爵微微抬手，温柔地拭去他面上的泪水，轻轻地摇头。

泪水带着温热的温度，湿漉漉落在手指上，十指连心，竟牵扯着心脏也丝丝发疼。蓝爵记起来了，这不是他第一次见郝明轩隐忍地低泣。但是，事情走到今天，却都源于某一个黄昏里所见的泪水，以及被泪水冲撞后的片刻心软。

一直以来，蓝爵从不多管闲事，因为他有太多的事情要做。即使他能力超越普通人，他依旧不是神。他无力呼应全部向他求助的呼声，只能挑拣其中最紧要的事情处理。这些事通常都是性命攸关的，或是与族群命运息息相关，比如外星人与地球人，外星人与外星人。

虽然他并非是神，却也很少与人共情。他温柔而怜悯，却永远带着超然世外的冷静。他为父母的感情感到惋惜，却只在忆起他们的时候独自来到地下室与玉笙交手；他也会对玛丽感到遗憾，她生为两生妖而爱不得恨不得，最终要为祸人间。蓝爵最终目送这个爱他的女孩自愿走向黄泉，他遗憾叹惋，但那束藏着毒药的鲜花是由他亲手送出。

他虽不是神，却有着神俯瞰世间的冷漠。在他算不上漫长的生命中，已经见证过数次人类之间的征战、残杀和掠夺，理由千奇百怪，少数是正当，而大多数则十分可笑。他穿越过无数国境，在短短的时间里见到国境线的变迁、消失和重塑，如海边用沙子堆砌的城堡，大浪席卷而来，消失得干干净净。

当他踏入这片古老却满目疮痍的东方国度时，正是大厦将倾，群狼环伺，他可以预见到未来这片土地上的战火硝烟。

但是，一如往常，他不准备多管闲事。

他是来这里追猎一群外星人，有人将这些热衷于杀戮的外星人看做战场上的秘密武器，却不知这种“武器”其实是无差别攻击的，只有鲜血能让他们满足，而他们并不介意是用何人的鲜血。

科学在进步，人类的欲望也随之不断膨胀。从前，他们这样的异能者或被视为神，或被视为魔，而如今都被视为可以利用的对象。科学的进步为人类带来无尽的信心，相信普天之下宇宙之间没有什么不能为人类所用。

或许有一天，他们连利用的对象都算不上，会直接沦为一大堆素材，与森林里的木材、狐狸的皮毛和牛身上的肉一样待遇。

蓝爵可以预见这样的未来，但是他并不太上心，这个骇人听闻的未来离他太过遥远。百年时光匆匆而逝，彼时的他早已化为一具枯骨，毫无研究和利用的价值。

他住在旷野上的城堡里，每日悄无声息地潜入敌营，侦查情况，在不打草惊蛇的情况下解决一两个棘手的外星人，或是破坏掉一些试图用外星人的能力来制造超级战士的企图。他对离城堡不远的城内情况不太了解，所以才会发生第一次进城就开着小汽车的意外。此后，他愈发低调，进城的事情大多交给了喜欢热闹的苏菲。

天佑德的少东家在一个雾蒙蒙的黄昏敲响了城堡的大门。

苏菲连蹦带跳地跑进蓝爵的书房里通报，面上的喜意掩饰不住，“蓝爵，有客人来了。”

“是谁？”蓝爵埋在一堆资料当中，没有抬头。

“天佑德的少东家——郝明轩。”苏菲轻声回道。

“来找你的？”玉笙奇怪地问道，她抄着手站在蓝爵身后，第一次见到苏菲这种故作淑女的姿态。

“不是……”苏菲仿佛一只泄了气的皮球，肉眼可见地坍塌下来，“他想见城堡的主人。”

蓝爵抬起头，“天佑德是做什么的？”

苏菲一下子又恢复元气，终于有机会展示她这些日子从茶馆里布店里和菜市场里听来的消息。她绘声绘色地讲起了张家口城中的生意分布和势力分布，还有秦家郝家陈家之间称得上错综复杂的人物关系。

蓝爵耐心地听完苏菲的叙述，“请郝先生进来吧。”

苏菲应了一声，朝蓝爵甜甜一笑，连蹦带跳地冲出书房去请人了。

但她不知道的是，蓝爵在心里已经将郝明轩所求之事拒绝得彻底。他虽然还不清楚是什么事情，但是蓝爵不想介入到这个听起来就复杂难言的家族恩怨。他对国家之间的征战毫无兴趣，对个人恩怨更是冷漠。

他将人请进城堡，仅仅是好奇心作祟。苏菲跟着他走南闯北，见过无数人，历过许多事，却是第一次将人夸得天上有地上无，含羞带怯地赞一句“像是书里的俊俏书生走出来了一样。”

“蓝爵，你不应该给她那么多零花钱去城里听说书先生讲故事。”玉笙皱了皱眉，“她是不是又听了什么精怪故事。”

“走吧，去会一会这位俊俏先生。”蓝爵拿起手杖打开房门，颇为绅士地在门前为玉笙扶着门。

事实，与苏菲所说相去不远。来人站在客厅里，背对着众人，一袭墨色暗纹长衫，更衬得他身姿挺拔，如同中国画中一杆苍劲墨竹。他听到动静，转过身来，细碎斜阳透过窗户落在他高挺的鼻梁，揉碎在那一汪深邃的瞳眸中。目若朗星，眉如墨画，举止翩翩，中国古书中所载的美姿仪终于有了明确的体现。他眉目之间一抹若有似无的轻愁却恰如西子捧心，美人含愁，无端惹人怜爱。

蓝爵不了解自己，他的目光专注地落在别人身上的时候带着何等灼烫的热度。郝明轩并非不懂，那样的目光不是在审视一名不速之客，也不是在打量潜在的威胁，那样的目光中带着欣赏，却又不像是欣赏最纯粹的美，而是带着跃跃欲试和据为己有的野心。

郝明轩最终决定忽略掉这一直白的目光，忽略它带来的强烈侵略感。在此之前，他已经走遍了张家口大大小小所有的商号，又从所有商号那里得到了拒绝的回答。这里是他最后的希望。如果只是让这位不知礼数的夷人多看几眼，能够换得他想要的答案，他不介意让人多看两眼。

他握紧的拳头又松开，这一路而来，青眼白眼他都曾受过，这种眼色也算不得什么。

然而，下一刻，蓝爵收回目光，额前金色的碎发垂下，将他的眼眸藏进阴影当中。他静静地听着郝明轩讲他的诉求，还能在言语之间听出郝明轩对他的试探。

苏菲在一旁真情实感地替郝明轩焦虑，玉笙对商业一窍不通也没有兴趣，坐在沙发上已经是人在心不在，蓝爵却始终看不出表情的波动，他只是端着茶杯，倾听着，偶尔会点点头。

当蓝爵在餐桌上开始讲述自己的主业，郝明轩已经意识到这是一个委婉的拒绝。但他仍不死心地问了个清楚，最终得到了蓝爵明确无误地回答——拒绝。蓝爵身边的小姑娘看上去比郝明轩更加失望，而郝明轩只觉得胃里和心里一阵扭曲的绞痛，意大利面可能真的不适合他。

郝明轩礼貌周全地与主人家道别，看着城堡的大门缓缓合上，最后一线阳光从台阶上消失，昏黄的天际连接着昏黄的土地，光秃秃的树木下生着一蓬蓬枯黄的衰草。郝明轩瘦削的身子笼在一袭长至脚踝的黑斗篷之中，斗篷竖起的高领修饰出他修长的天鹅颈，寒凉的晚风掀起他斗篷的衣角。他扬起头，恰好看到城堡外的灯渐次点亮，暖融融地驱散周围的黑暗。

他闭上眼睛，对自己露出一抹嘲讽的微笑。当初他决意复仇的时候，何曾想到会遭遇今日局面。本想快意恩仇，却不想为人作嫁，而如今却又难以弥补自己当初的过失，亲者痛，仇者快。夜风吹湿了眼角，更添几分潮湿的凉意。

郝明轩摇了摇头，睁开眼睛，地平线尽头最后一点光芒已经消失，他回头看了一眼身后灯火通明的城堡，利落地翻身上马，朝远方疾驰而去。

蓝爵站在城堡的阳台上目送他离去，萧索孤寂的黑色身影最终消失在官道的转弯处。但是，那个站在灯光之下，明暗之间的隐忍哀伤的面容却始终没有从蓝爵的心上消失，仿佛一粒石子被投入湖中，湖面再也无法恢复到往日的平静，涟漪撞上高墙，却将坚硬的高墙撞出一条裂隙。

第二日清晨，张家口的郝家门前迎来了一位金发的客人，踏着黎明的熹微晨光，彻底卷入了尘世的烦扰之中。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

“你对经商一窍不通。”郝明轩摇头轻叹。他不需要仔细询问，从蓝爵问的几个门外汉问题中就能略窥一二。他虽然着急，却也不能诓骗一个完全无知的人卷入这场诡谲的商场争斗。他这样想着，抬手将桌上的银票推了回去，准备招呼管家来送客。

“确实如此。”蓝爵没有否认，他双手指尖相对，没有理会桌上被退回来的一沓银票，“我本不是生意人。”同样的话，他已经听玉笙和苏菲说过两遍，也在来的路上问过自己无数次。

“我只是帮别人解决一些难解的问题。”蓝爵轻声说道，像剖白，又像是说服。他面无表情，仿佛这与他曾经接到过的委托无甚差别。

“何况，能用金钱解决的问题，也不算难解。”蓝爵站起身，将那一沓厚厚的银票留在桌上，同时也将心里那一点微妙的感觉扔在脑后。他快步跨过门槛，衣袂生风，似乎生怕被这种他从未感受过的陌生感情追赶上来，又担心继续陷在那双明亮含情的瞳眸之中。

“等等……”郝明轩愣了半晌，才惊觉蓝爵早已没影了。

第二天清晨，换成郝明轩站在城堡门前。初升的朝阳给台阶上的人影镀上一层朦胧的金色，他抬头的一霎，仿佛与温柔的晨光一起照亮城堡古老的门厅。

“你……”蓝爵站在空旷的厅堂之中，如浴春光，一时失神。

郝明轩展颜一笑，“看来，蓝爵先生确实不擅长经商，钱款缴清，却忘了取走矿产股权的契约。”

蓝爵看着郝明轩手中的信封，昨天匆忙离开而在心底落下那片空缺就这么被填补得满满当当，他低头笑了，“蓝爵确实不擅长，麻烦先生多跑一趟。请郝先生留下喝杯茶，权当是赔罪。”

“恭敬不如从命。”

起初不过是有借有还的公务来往，后来也慢慢不拘于公事，彼此时不时登门拜访渐成常态。郝明轩通过蓝爵的描述瞥见西伯利亚雪原上的北极光，北非沙漠中的璀璨星河，以及遥远欧陆上的人造繁华；蓝爵却得以在郝明轩的回忆中一窥他所知甚少的烟火人间，是除夕的鞭炮并焰火，是小时候兄弟姐妹分食的一串糖葫芦，或是妹妹第一次织的针脚粗糙的围巾。郝明轩向往辽阔新奇的远方，蜿蜒商道的尽头，有着一如少年时曾听说过的传奇故事。蓝爵则深陷在郝明轩描述下喧闹沸腾的街头巷陌之中，那是他从未体会过的温度与热闹。即使只是深夜后巷里传来的卖馄饨的吆喝，似乎都穿透重重寒夜和曲折寂寥的窄巷，最终触动一颗从未关照过柴米油盐的孤高冷漠的心。

更遑论，郝明轩带着浅淡笑意说起小时候兄弟姐妹之间的趣事，蓝爵在某一刻曾有片刻晃神。他试着回忆自己的父母，思路飘远，生平第一次想象如果他的童年曾有父母会是什么情景。

最后，蓝爵摇摇头，将永不可能的如果抛诸脑后。而郝明轩脸上的笑意也有些凝固，再也无法说起无忧无虑的童年之后的故事。

两个人默契地沉默，失陷在各自的过往之中，却又不自觉地想从对方的过去当中汲取一点光芒和温暖。

但是，他们终究不是同路之人。蓝爵依旧要面对那些超越地球上家国概念的正邪之争，而郝明轩还需回到家中清理那些剪不断理还乱的恩恩怨怨。

仇怨似越缠越乱的线团，而郝明轩则像是被线团织网缠住白鹤，徒劳挣扎，却越缠越紧，紧缚的绳索逐渐在身上勒出道道血痕。而蓝爵则是一个手持剪刀的好心人，每一次见面都为网中苦苦挣扎的白鹤剪去一些束缚，让他能得片刻喘息。

郝明轩感到愧疚，渡边因为得不到矿产股权而在察哈尔大肆散布关于蓝爵的谣言，将他描述成天黑潜入盗人婴孩的妖物，又是窃人魂魄的西洋巫师，以致于在张家口城中，蓝爵的大名一度能止小儿夜啼。

但蓝爵并不放在心上，他的城堡看得到却闯不进来，他又为人低调，从未在街头巷尾招摇。所谓的人世浮名，待他换个地方自然烟消云散。

郝明轩苦笑一下，“世人皆为名声所累，或许只有你这般洒脱的人，才会乐意在此时此刻与我一起喝酒。”

蓝爵听了不少张家口的小道消息，起初是郝明轩设计了鼎兆通的商队，而后是郝明轩灭了养育自己长大的秦家满门，连自己的兄弟秦天义都没有放过。一桩桩，一件件，可谓是心狠手辣。

蓝爵往两人的酒杯中斟满酒，球形冰块撞上玻璃杯壁，和着晃荡的威士忌，发出哗啦啦的响声，“不，我们确实应该坐在一起喝酒。”

郝明轩被蓝爵斩钉截铁的语气镇住，惊讶地看向蓝爵，有些怔愣地从蓝爵手中接过酒杯。

“以窃人魂魄盗人婴孩的西洋巫师的名义。”蓝爵向郝明轩举起酒杯，向他露出一个极为浅淡的微笑。

郝明轩愣了一下，而后一下子笑出了声，从数月来无从辩驳无法自证清白的憋屈焦躁之中挣脱出来。他轻笑出声，笑着笑着，眼底涌起一片热意，他低下头，睫毛轻颤，泪水顺着两颊滚落。蓝爵没有说话，目光专注地落在郝明轩身上，柔软中带着理解与安慰，轻轻地温柔地包裹住郝明轩。

“以弑兄之人的名义。”郝明轩重新抬起头，眼角微红，抿了抿唇，举起酒杯与蓝爵相碰。

“我信你，一如你信我。”蓝爵将杯中酒一饮而尽。

他们坐在传闻中属于恶魔老巢的城堡中，各自背负污名，把酒言欢，喝至酩酊大醉，天边泛白，浑浑噩噩睡了个人事不省。

直到第二天中午时分他们才悠悠地醒过来，或许是蓝爵的酒好，又或许是苏菲送的醒酒汤有奇效，郝明轩丝毫没有宿醉之后的感觉。他和蓝爵坐在露台上吃完早午饭，位于城堡高处的宽阔露台提供了绝佳的视野，可惜露台之外的景色却不如人意，衰草连着黄土漫向天边，光秃秃的树杈在深秋的冷风中摇晃。

漫天的昏黄萧瑟让人提不起热情，两人草草结束吃饭，回到温暖的屋子里享受餐后的茶点。

郝明轩捧着杯子，或许是杯中的暖意让人舒适，他微微眯起眼，眼神放空。那一身黑色暗纹长衫将眼前人修饰得越发清瘦，即使坐在舒适的沙发上亦保持脊背笔直，如玉一般莹白的面庞在壁炉中熊熊火焰映照下微微染上红色，连漆黑的瞳眸之中都仿佛燃着火焰。

炉火微光之中，郝明轩整个人仿佛剥落了一层坚硬厚实的壳，卸下沉重的国仇家恨，终于能够有片刻的放松，露出几许柔软和惬意。

波斯的地毯，南亚的羽毛软枕，柔软的丝绒沙发仿佛构成虚幻的屏障，将冷硬的官帽椅与八仙桌拒之门外，也将与之相关的生意，家族，复仇计划等等统统挡了出去。

他们各据沙发一角，静静听着留声机里流淌而出的音乐，时间仿佛在此刻静止，或者蓝爵非常希望时间能够静止。

阳光从窗下逐渐移向他们脚边，时间一刻未停，即使人心存留恋也无济于事。郝明轩看着落在沙发上的斜阳，斟酌着告别之词。

“我要离开很长一段时间。”蓝爵突然说道。

郝明轩愣了一下，一时忘了自己的说辞。

此行去往何方，何时归来，天冷添衣，旅途当心，纷纷乱乱的思绪和话语最终都融入一盏清茶之中。郝明轩只举起茶杯，轻声说道：“祝顺利。”

蓝爵没有接上郝明轩的话，他轻轻招手，从书架上飞来一个精巧的小盒子。盒子打开，露出里面一枚红宝石戒指，与蓝爵手上戴着的那一枚既相似又不同。蓝爵将盒子推向郝明轩，毫不意外地看到郝明轩逐渐变冷的眸光。

“这是城堡的备用钥匙。”蓝爵平静地说道。

郝明轩挑了一下眉毛，静待蓝爵的下文。

“乱世将至，你需要一个庇护所。”蓝爵将戒指从盒子里取了出来，残阳下的鸽血红如同滴落的鲜血一般。

他们从未聊过时局，这座城堡确实像一个庇护所一样，每次来到这里，他们聊风月无边，也聊烟火人间，却不曾提起半句即将来临的危局。然而，时局并不会因为不说出口就变得风平浪静，而是恰恰相反。郝明轩方从陈俊那里得知渡边的真面目，关东军正虎视眈眈，野心勃勃地想要吞并东北。而蓝爵的这句话，已将危机的范围拓展至华北，推至察哈尔，也推到了眼前。

郝明轩扫过茶几上几份用看不懂语言印刷的报纸，尽管看不懂文字，但是头版头条上满地饥民的黑白照片依旧触目惊心。

乱世将至，无人幸免。

蓝爵将戒指放在桌上，“即使你不需要，或许你的妹妹会用得上。”

提及娟儿，郝明轩神色微动，连眼眸都变得温柔起来，“娟儿收了你不少礼物，确实也为你说了不少好话。”

“我从没有见过她。”蓝爵皱着眉头说道。

蓝爵没有见过这位养在深闺之中的郝家小姐，玉笙和苏菲代他探望过几次，也在她腿脚不良于行之后给她带去过许多慰问品。在蓝爵的印象中，这是一位贤良淑德的传统中国女性，同时也是郝明轩的软肋，无论何时何事，只要提及妹妹，他总会应允。

“她见过你。”郝明轩笑着摇摇头，娟儿并非是世人想象中那般大门不出二门不迈的闺阁小姐，虽然不曾像陈香一样亲自上阵押送货物，到底也是经商人家的女儿，日后也是要管着名下的铺子。蓝爵第一次来郝家的时候，对于这位久闻大名的人物，她就曾经藏在角落里望过几眼。后来她与苏菲要好，更是听说许多关于蓝爵的光辉事迹。

有时候他们兄妹俩聊天，还会聊起这位常来家中做客的金发异人。

“哥，蓝爵先生似乎很久没来了。”郝明娟问道。

郝明轩替她的腿盖上毯子，“他出远门了。”

“你很担心他。”郝明娟仰着头，澄澈的双眸映出哥哥的清俊面孔，他眉宇之间似乎总染着轻愁。

郝明轩朝妹妹露出一个安抚的微笑，温柔地说道：“我只担心你，你快点好起来，哥哥才能安心。”

“哥……”郝明娟娇嗔道，不好意思地拉了拉盖住腿的毛毯，一下子拽到了下巴。片刻之后，把下巴搁在毛毯里的郝小姐轻声说道：“哥，其实，我挺喜欢蓝爵先生到咱家来的。”

“喜欢……”郝明轩下意识地把这两个字重复了一遍，尚未从中咀嚼出什么滋味，就见自家妹子攥着毛毯一角红着脸慌忙地解释道：“不是的，和天义哥不一样，我就是觉得，每次蓝爵先生来咱家，哥都会高兴一点。”

“他一定是你很好的朋友吧。”郝明娟说道，垂下眼眸，最终没有将那句“唯一的朋友”说出口。

她只有哥哥一个亲人，从小到大，她一直生活在兄长的庇护之下。她虽不曾经历外界的风吹雨打，但是她听到过周围人的只言片语，也见过郝明轩没有来得及收敛的疲惫。她尽可能当一个懂事的妹妹，不给兄长添麻烦。

但她也怀着自己隐秘的担忧，她的兄长太习惯将所有事情都扛在自己肩上，藏在自己心底。在他们都年少的时候，郝明轩身边还有秦天义和陈俊分担一下。不知从什么时候开始，连他们三人也渐渐疏远，他们搬去了各自的府邸，开始各自的生活。郝明娟站在长廊尽头目送过无数次兄长孤独的背影，寒来暑往，仅一杆瘦骨撑住整个家。

原本，她曾想过请天义哥多照顾照顾自己的哥哥，但这个奢望已经被秦天义的枪亲自击碎。从她拦在两人中间的那一刻起，她就知道，所有的一切都再也回不去从前了。倒地的那一刻，她头脑昏昏，最后的念头竟然是哥哥这下更孤独了……

万幸的是，她担忧的事情没有发生。她醒过来的时候，哥哥正站在屏风外与人说话。这么多年，她与哥哥相依为命，只消听听语气就能知道哥哥的情绪。没有压抑，没有沉痛，没有刻骨的恨意，他的语气平和舒缓，仿佛日光下伸展开的绸布，被人轻柔地抚平其上的褶皱。

片刻之后，那个人开口了。言语不多，却字字句句能感受到一种令人信服的力量。他提到延请西洋的医生，又说让玉笙和苏菲来看望她。

“蓝爵，谢谢你。”她听到哥哥说道，原来这个人就是曾经来过家中的金发洋人。

“蓝爵先生每一次来家里，你都会很高兴。”郝明娟托着腮回忆道。

“……”郝明轩没有回答，他从前从未意识到自己与蓝爵在一起的时候是与众不同的，以致于明娟都看出了端倪。他将记忆中与蓝爵相处的片段仔细检视，回想起来，又确实特别。所有与蓝爵在一起的记忆都像笼在一层半透明的帷幕之中，奏着舒缓安定的音调，将那些纷纷扰扰的情绪都隔离在外。

后来，蓝爵又来了家中几次。郝明娟虽不知道哥哥与他谈了些什么，却知道每一次蓝爵来过，哥哥都像是将心上的重担卸了几分，歇了一下，眉目舒展，如山间清风朗月。

那该是哥哥原本的模样，也是她希望看到的模样，如果可能的话，她真的希望蓝爵能够多来家中做客。

这些日子，蓝爵都没有来，郝明轩又在心里压上重担，眉目间的愁绪萦绕不去，其间似乎还多了几分担忧和记挂。

上一次，郝明娟在哥哥脸上觉察到同样的情绪，是陈香音信全无的时候。

而这一次，她直觉是不同的，“哥，蓝爵先生有给你寄信吗？”

“嗯，寄过几张明信片。”

“从哪里寄来的？”

“……伦敦、克拉科夫、莱顿……”

“都没听说过。”

“都在国外。”

“在那么远的地方还记得给你寄信，蓝爵先生一定也时时记挂着你。”

“……”郝明轩笑了，曲着手指轻轻刮着妹妹的鼻尖，“原来，绕这么大一圈，就是为了给蓝爵说句好话。”

“蓝爵先生确实是好人。”郝明娟眨眨眼睛，“他和哥哥很像，不善言辞，内里却十分温柔，往往做得比说得更多。”

郝明轩看着蓝爵放在桌上红宝石戒指，耳畔又回响起明娟的话，红宝石闪耀的光芒似乎应和着明娟的论断。

“承蒙信任，我会替你守好这座城堡的。”郝明轩修长的手指拿起戒指，没有戴在手指上，而是直接收在掌心之中。微凉的戒指在郝明轩握紧的手中能感受到全部形状，攥得有些发疼，发烫，最后在胸口涌起一阵酸酸胀胀的感动。

蓝爵似松了一口气，微笑着目送郝明轩离去。

这座城堡是否能成为乱世当中的庇护所，蓝爵不知道；这片土地何时会陷入战火，蓝爵也不知道；于蓝爵而言，远离尘世是非的最好办法就是抽身而出，他想向郝明轩展示这样一种可能性：一处在外界重压之下的世外桃源。

郝明轩没有拒绝，却也没有完全接受蓝爵的想法。他说着守好城堡等蓝爵回来，未尝不是存着另一番心思：将从不接地气的神祇拉向泥泞的大地。

蓝爵笑着摇摇头，只能安慰自己，至少郝明轩收下了戒指。

他没有告诉郝明轩，这枚戒指之所以能成为城堡的钥匙，因为它是他母亲的遗物，是他父母的定情信物。这不是钥匙，而是他的家人血亲才能进入这座城堡。

他没告诉郝明轩，因为连他自己都不知道这是一种什么样的心情，既想将郝明轩纳入到自己羽翼之下保护起来，却又不想勉强这个人，甚至不想让他知道背后的诸多手段。蓝爵艰难地在这两种情绪之间找寻平衡，后知后觉地意识到自己已经对郝明轩投入过多的关注。

或许，确实是时候冷静一下，蓝爵抚摸着自己手指上的戒指。

蓝爵的这趟旅行用时比预计更长，他在东欧追猎可能被当成吸血鬼的异类，又一路南下，在广袤的北非沙漠中寻找可能是外星人遗留的物件。他原本已习惯如此辗转的生活，永远居无定所，永远疏离于日常生活之外。而这一次，他却总在忙碌的间隙想起一个人。无尽的沙漠与无边的森林于他而言都没有意义，他再难以欣赏地球上无言的美景，迫切地想回到那个黄土与衰草共存的暂居之地。而当蓝爵理性地思考到底是什么令他如此期待，却又找不到一个明确的答案，似乎只是一个浅淡的笑容，只是在沸水中翻腾的茶叶，只是寻常日子里的敲门声，细细碎碎，又扎扎实实地散落在每一个普通的日日夜夜当中。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

蓝爵回来的时候，年轮转了一圈，又是深秋时分。汽车碾压过马车的辙痕，在凹凸不平的黄土地上颠簸不止。皓月当空，千里衰草并枯藤都笼在这一片明亮清冷的月光之中。

车后座的苏菲抱着外套，头一点一点，大约已与周公相约。蓝爵加了一脚油门，马达的声响立时撕裂这一片属于耕田与草场的宁静。

“好冷啊……”苏菲小声说道，拢了拢身上的外套，车窗外的草木枯枝都染上了一层白霜，“我有点后悔没和玉笙姐去地中海度假了。”

蓝爵没有回答，之前玉笙提议要去温暖的海边度过北半球的严寒，他想都没想就拒绝了。阳光，沙滩，棕榈林，椰影船帆，充满吸引力，是关于逃离严寒的盛情邀约。但是，四海为家的蓝爵第一次产生了一种漂泊的感觉，那是一种无处着力的飘浮之感，是无论站在阳光沙滩上还是高山之巅都无法消解的飘浮之感。

他像一只风筝，虽然飘得极高极远，却已将风筝的线头稳稳地固定在某个地方。

此刻，他正在朝着他的线头处赶去，头脑里装满了各种各样的想象。奢望一点，郝明轩或许正在他家里；疯狂一点，也许他住进了自己的卧室；消极一点，城堡中积灰已久，根本无人来过。

苏菲还在车后座说着什么，蓝爵已没有关注。他注意到城堡大门前的灯亮着，暖融融地驱散四周的黑暗和寒冷，并在阶梯前与汽车的车灯会合。

城堡大门打开，屋内的温暖瞬间涌上来，似替久别的旅人卸下一身孤寒与疲惫。客厅里炉火生得正旺，噼里啪啦地冒着火星，沙发边的男人穿得单薄，一身素白的单衣站在壁炉前，手里捧着一本书，略微惊讶地看着冒着寒气出现在门口的蓝爵。

蓝爵感觉自己像一只轻飘飘的气球，终于从高空中降落，安安稳稳地被放置在架子上，只有内里的热切情绪尚在鼓胀。

“回来了？”郝明轩放下书，迎了过来。

“回来了。”蓝爵解下红色的翻毛领斗篷，随手挂在衣架上。苏菲从惊讶中回过神来，行动缓慢地朝郝明轩挥挥手，终是挡不住困意，先上楼休息。

客厅里只余两个人，蓝爵从郝明轩手中接过杯子，杯中没有熟悉的咖啡香气，只见红色的小果实在热水中载浮载沉。

“太晚了，茶和咖啡都不适合。”郝明轩也坐了下来。

蓝爵喝了一口神奇的东方药饮，淡淡的，回味却又有丝甘甜，“你收到我的信了？”

一个多月前，蓝爵准备出发回来，曾经给郝明轩寄过一封信，告知自己可能的到达时间。然而山海相隔，万里路途，蓝爵不知道自己的信有没有送达，也没有收到回信。

“收到了。”郝明轩点点头，“所以这半个月以来，我一直在等你。”

“等我？”蓝爵的心有那么一瞬的晃动，而所有的旖旎情思都在郝明轩微微颤抖的指尖之下化为泡影，他看着郝明轩握紧了拳头，“出什么事了？”

他又看着郝明轩松开了拳头，从单薄的袖口中取出两样东西，一叠银票和一张契约，“抱歉，这件事原本在更早之前告诉你，只是事发突然，等书信辗转恐怕会耽误时机……”

蓝爵许久不曾听过郝明轩这般公事公办的口吻，冷静地拒人于千里之外，如一根针刺穿了他尚在鼓胀的心情。他瞥过桌上的契约，发现竟然又是第一次见面时的矿产股权，只是这一次，郝明轩是来买回去的。

郝明轩端正俊秀的签名已在上方，余下的留白是给予蓝爵的。

兜兜转转，他们因为这一纸契约相识，又要因为这一纸契约而结束。

或者是重新开始的契机。

没有等郝明轩说完，蓝爵已爽快地签完了字，将契约和银票都推了回去，“你还好吗？”

郝明轩愣了一下，原本准备好的所有说辞，想过无数次的冷静客观的话语，一时之间全都消失在这句温柔的提问当中，几个月以来的跌宕，深埋在心中的悲酸沉痛如春暖坚冰，满腔情绪从破开的嶙峋冰块之下咕咕嘟嘟争先恐后地从心底里冒了出来。

只是，想要说起时又是千头万绪，百般滋味，无从谈起，郝明轩叹了一口气，最终将早已备好的总结陈词说了出来：“我是来道别的。”

说罢，他从怀中将那枚红宝石戒指取下来，放到桌上。

“为什么？”

“这一次，我不能再将你牵扯进来。”

“……”蓝爵皱了皱眉，他离开一年，没有什么事情算得上牵扯，“渡边散布的谣言不足为虑……”

“渡边已经死了。”郝明轩握紧拳头，“他想得到的矿产一样也没得到，全部被炸掉了。”

蓝爵恍然，他伸手取过桌上的契约，撕成碎片。

郝明轩没有阻拦蓝爵略微幼稚的行为，他叹了一口气，闭上眼睛，“陈香……走了。”

蓝爵松开手，飞扬的纸片落在壁炉里，顿时燃成黑色的灰烬。

他曾听说过这位姑娘，苏菲曾经颇为不平地说落花有意流水无情，又暗示性地看了蓝爵好几眼。蓝爵当时并不明白苏菲的意味深长，只是感叹人类多情，既然苦求不得何不直接放手。

而今他见郝明轩敛目悲恸，心中猛然一触：如果，有朝一日，生死相隔，自己会如何？想象中的情形仅在脑海中停了片刻，痛苦却如深海之水没顶而来。

蓝爵深吸一口气，在炉火边仍感到阵阵冷意。他偏过头看向身侧，郝明轩将脸埋在手臂的阴影之中，两人相隔咫尺。事实上，即使没有生死相隔，他们坐在沙发两端，却仿佛永远也触不到的两个世界。

那一瞬间，蓝爵明白了，从心底泛起的苦涩蔓延开来。他尚未体会过人类两情相悦的欢愉，却第一次尝到了求不得的痛苦。

他放不了手，他甚至想要纵身跃入其中。

他握紧杯子，杯中的水已经凉了，冰冷的杯壁像是吹向心口大洞的冷风，一面是寒风冰冷刺骨，一面又有一簇小小的不屈的火苗在寒风中燃烧着。

郝明轩没有发现蓝爵的异样，他将积攒已久的伤痛倒了出来，过程却没有他想象的那般艰难。尤其是面对蓝爵，他总能神奇地获得一种安定沉稳的情绪，仿佛蓝爵坐在那里，整个屋子就不再是飘浮无依的状态。

有些事情一旦开口，后面就容易了许多，郝明轩将自己最剜心的痛苦剖了出来，“我妹妹，明娟，也不在了。”

啪啦，蓝爵手中的杯子被捏碎了。碎片砸了一地，湿淋淋的水浸湿地毯。

“我是来道别的。”

“这一次，我不能再将你牵扯进来。”

蓝爵猛地抓住郝明轩的手腕，“别做傻事。”

郝明轩惨然一笑，轻轻动了动被蓝爵捉住的手腕，“我不会死……也不能死。”

“这已不是我一家一姓之事。”

“家国大难将至，大丈夫当挺身而出。”

“必要时候，以身殉之。”

郝明轩站了起来，蓝爵松开了手。

“蓝爵，保重。”

蓝爵目送郝明轩的背影消失在城堡的大门之外。家国，何为家国？是那些变化无端的国境线吗？

 

几天时间，足够蓝爵把过去一年的事情了解得一清二楚：郝明轩的妹妹和青梅竹马皆死于渡边之手，而他们炸掉矿产，甚至杀掉了渡边，这一场仇算是报了。可是，侵略计划却不会因一个渡边的死亡而停止，还会有源源不断的日本特务被派到这里来。

这只是一个开始。

蓝爵闭上眼睛，人类之间的征战像是一口混沌不清的大锅，而他却想从中将一个人干干净净完完整整地捞出来。

 

郝明轩以为再也不会见到蓝爵，他决意投身于这场不知何时会结束，也不知结果如何的国土保卫之战当中，而蓝爵是一个没有国也没有家的人，天地之大任其遨游。蓝爵不会理解这种心情，他也不愿将自由到纤尘不染的人拉入这片挣扎的泥潭当中。

出乎意料，蓝爵在几日后登门拜访。郝家空空荡荡，深木色的门扉窗棂透着暮气，蓝爵金色的头发像是点亮了这一座沉闷的老宅。

即使郝明轩想过蓝爵再也不会出现的可能性，但他依旧会为蓝爵的到来感到高兴。

蓝爵带来了礼物，平静地讲着旅行见闻，像从前一样，约定下次见面时间，提出下次一起去看看妹妹。

郝明轩一如往常送蓝爵出门，终于在道别的时候忍不住问了蓝爵，为什么还留在这里？

蓝爵想了想，微微一笑，“从来没有在中国过春节，想体验一下。”

郝明轩点点头，或许他们还有三四个月的时光。

“也许，你也想来城堡感受一下圣诞节。”蓝爵说道。

郝明轩笑了，一扫多日的阴翳，点头答应。

之后的日子，他们仿佛又回到了最初的平静时光：两人喝茶聊天，一起去看郝明娟，为她烧去欧洲的纪念品。

也有与当初不同的情况，郝明轩时不时会行踪成谜，蓝爵不会问，郝明轩也不会解释。

两个人站在平衡木两端，谁也不愿向前踏出一步，戳穿真相。

或许，只能借着酒意吐露两句心声。

郝明轩轻啜着杯中红酒，他已不记得这是今日第几杯，迷蒙的水雾已攀上眼眸，酒意熏染上面颊，他却想彻底放纵一下。桌上的圣诞火鸡已经七零八落，苏菲正忙着分切圣诞树根蛋糕，蓝爵摆弄着一只音乐盒，叮叮咚咚地发出悦耳愉悦的乐声，与窗外的大雪、屋内的壁炉相得益彰。

“蓝爵，待在这里，我几乎要忘记自己还在张家口。”郝明轩放下高脚杯。

“这里不好吗？”苏菲天真地问道，把一块切得极厚的树根蛋糕端到郝明轩面前，配上一把精致的银叉。

郝明轩摇摇头，“很好，太好了。”好得让人忘记痛苦，忘记家国之痛，忘记雪夜之下又有多少人流离失所。

蓝爵放下音乐盒，坐回郝明轩身边，“不如把这里当作是你们中国人说的桃花源。”

郝明轩深深看了蓝爵一眼，“避乱绝境，不知魏晋。”

“亦无不可。”蓝爵望向郝明轩眼底，那双漆黑的眸子如冬夜星空，如崖下深潭，不曾为华服美食，安稳与平安所动。蓝爵早就猜到，却倔强地不肯放弃尝试。

最终，蓝爵先偏过头，避过郝明轩的视线，往自己的酒杯里斟了半杯酒。

郝明轩没有移开视线，目光描摹过蓝爵英挺的鼻梁，侧过脸拉长的下颌线，再到骨节分明的手指。他从蓝爵手中接过酒瓶，也往自己的酒杯中斟了半杯酒。人非草木，郝明轩本是敏锐敏感之人，从初次见面到如今的会面，蓝爵从未隐藏过的直白视线和情绪，郝明轩比蓝爵更早明白那些意味着什么。蓝爵做的事情，桩桩件件，郝明轩都铭记在心，一开始他或许还有清晰的账本，算着如何还，如何不亏欠。而今，这本账越欠越多，他早已还不清。

他也不想还了。

他把自己的心赔了进去。

“Santé。”郝明轩举起酒杯，与蓝爵的酒杯轻轻一碰，端起酒杯一饮而尽。

蓝爵微微皱眉，今晚郝明轩喝得太多了，“少喝一点。”

郝明轩摇摇头，指着蓝爵杯子说道：“你还没有喝。”

“你醉了。”蓝爵握住他的手。

“我没有。”郝明轩摇头，又往自己的杯子里倒了半杯酒，“一起喝。”

未及蓝爵阻拦，郝明轩已端起酒杯，轻轻绕过蓝爵的手臂，“这是中国的习俗，叫交杯酒。”

蓝爵眼中的惊讶一闪而过，他摇摇头，最后仍温柔地由着这个醉鬼胡搅蛮缠。他举起酒杯，挽过郝明轩的手臂，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

两个空下来的杯子，依旧相挽的手臂，苏菲坐在长桌的彼端，觉得嘴里的蛋糕都丧失了甜味，空气中急遽升高的温度，究竟是壁炉烧得过旺，还是她正像一支燃烧得发烫的烛台？

“我吃好了……我先回去休息了。”苏菲匆匆忙忙地跑走，半路上又返身回来端起蛋糕盘子，咚咚咚跑上了楼。

郝明轩愣了一下，而后轻笑出声，将头靠向蓝爵。他们两个人还挽着手臂，郝明轩渐渐靠近，蓝爵能感受到他带着酒香的吐息，听他在耳边笑道：“蓝爵，我没喝醉。我是喝高粱酒长大的。”

郝明轩抬起头，眼眸中盛着水晶吊灯璀璨的光芒，如湖水碎满星辰，明亮又迷人。郝明轩扬起头的角度，蓝爵可以看到他完美的下颌线，被酒意染上胭色的双颊，和被美酒浸润过的优美嘴唇。

吊灯下面装饰着槲寄生，鲜绿的叶子里藏着一簇簇红色的小果实，红色果实在灯光之下红得晶莹剔透，如同打磨过的红宝石。

“在西方也有一个传统”蓝爵轻声说道，“在槲寄生下索吻，对方不可以拒绝。”

郝明轩对上蓝爵坦诚热切的视线，一如初见之时，只这一次他没有借故转开目光。

“我可以吻你吗？”蓝爵轻轻握住郝明轩的手，如舞会开场前的邀约。

“你说，不能拒绝。”

“但是，这里是张家口。”

“可是，我们过得是圣诞节。”

温柔的吻先印上手背，而后轻柔地落在那唇形优美的唇瓣之上，缓缓品尝美酒的滋味。葡萄酒终究避不过的微涩感都化为温软的甜蜜，令人沉醉，令人流连，令人贪恋不止。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM：《一剪梅.舟过吴江》by毛泽少

蓝爵感到怀中的身体微微一沉，郝明轩终是醉了，靠着蓝爵的肩膀睡了过去。眉宇之间的轻愁被酒意冲淡，只余安宁。蓝爵在他的额头上落下轻吻，将郝明轩抱上了楼。

郝明轩是被落在枕上的晨光唤醒的，他醒来以后盯着头顶的蓝色天鹅绒床幔。蓝色天鹅绒床幔上绣着金色的鹭鸟，是他在城堡中常住的房间。昨晚的记忆慢慢回笼，虽然脑海中只剩下零星的片段，他在桌前借着八分酒意有些肆意，最后记忆定格在蓝爵落在唇上的轻吻。

他从床上坐起来，看到身上穿着崭新的睡衣，而他的衣服被整整齐齐地叠放在床尾凳上。他赤脚落在微凉的地板上，借着地板的凉意镇定内心和面上的热度。

雪已经停了，窗外白茫茫一片，正对着他窗口的高树枝头上立着两只喜鹊，正在忙碌地衔枝营巢。

身后传来敲门声，郝明轩转过身，正看到蓝爵立在门口。

“早上好。”

“早上好。”蓝爵皱着眉头扫过郝明轩的赤足，递上一双毛绒拖鞋，“天气还冷。”

郝明轩听话地把脚塞了进去，事实上，温暖的室内既听不到窗外寒风呼啸，也感受不到室外的寒冷，“蓝爵，我要回去了。”

蓝爵与郝明轩并肩站在窗前，目光也落在那对忙忙碌碌的喜鹊身上。他看到其中一只费力地衔来枯枝，尚未来得及将之安放妥当，那截枯枝就从高枝之上直坠而下，落入雪地里，找不见了。

留下来，而蓝爵说出口的却是：“楼下备了早餐。”

他眼见着一只喜鹊振翅飞走，飞入白茫茫的天地之中。

覆巢之下无完卵，郝明轩闭上眼睛，伸手握住蓝爵的手，说出口的只是邀请之语：“蓝爵，记得来家里过年。”  
“好。”蓝爵揽过郝明轩，将轻吻印在他额上。

此后，蓝爵见郝明轩的次数越发少了。

经历渡边一事，张家口的商界发生巨大的变化。原本坐头把交椅的鼎兆通，在几年内接连失了能镇场子的秦老爷子和处事果断的大少奶奶。如今接手的二少爷秦天义在赔付各家矿产损失之后，不再踏足商界。他整日与蒙古人厮混在一处，纵马打猎，饮酒作乐。至此，煊赫一时的鼎兆通逐渐退出张家口的商界。

有衰亡自然有兴起，郝明轩比以前更加活跃于商场之上。他细致周到，思虑缜密，为人稳重，颇得信赖。此前还有秦家这座翻不过越不去的大山在前面挡着，而现在秦家唯一的继承人秦天义颇有些自暴自弃之感，如今郝家的天佑德已取代秦家的鼎兆通跃升为察哈尔的商界龙头。

公历从1934年翻至1935年，正式迈入腊月，春节的脚步渐近。

而日本人的脚步似乎也越来越近。自从渡边死后，越来越多的日本人出现在张家口，他们或是商人，或是学者，或是根本不清楚是干什么的，他们游走在街头巷尾，甚至于深入到人迹罕至的深山老林之中。

1934年开年，满洲国成立。

1935年，腊八刚过，关东军制造“察东事件”，要挟南京政府达成《大滩条约》，察哈尔沽源以东地区被划为“非武装区”。

春节越来越近，城中的气氛却越发古怪。

街巷上开始张灯结彩，恭贺新春，街上行人却步履匆匆，生怕牵扯进什么是非当中。商店里开始摆上琳琅满目的年货，生活的方方面面似乎都未受影响，一直有条不紊地进行着，时序变换，冰河破开，杨柳新绿，春暖花开。流言却如一朵阴云一般笼罩在日渐温暖的春日之上，轻雾一般飘荡在街市之上，传扬在人们口耳之间。茶馆酒馆里流传着不知真假的信息，或是熟悉的人莫名失踪，或是城头将换大王旗，有人说独立自治是件好事，亦有人冷笑反问是真自治还是当傀儡。

在喜庆祥和气氛之下，整个察哈尔像一口尚未掀开锅盖的大炖锅，各种势力在其中暗流涌动。

除夕当夜，郝明轩站在门口送走了最后一批客人。

这一日，他见了无数人，政商两界，三教九流，中国人，日本人，俄国人，无所不包。经渡边一事，他已知无法置身事外，天下兴亡，匹夫有责。如今，他与秦天义分属抗日战线的两端。秦天义自知自己性格冲动，扛枪上战场没有问题，但在商场与人周旋却是不妥。但是，他们必须要有人待在明面上，抗日的军需物资调配供给，情报消息的传递，乃至于城中的舆论引导，他们都需要一个说得上话又足够有分量的人。

这个重任最终落在郝明轩的身上。

细碎的雪花缓缓飘落，郝家已从人声鼎沸转为寂静无声。郝明轩站在门前的台阶上看雪，除夕夜的大街上鲜少有人，人人都回家团聚，无人的长街，大雪很快铺了满地。

大红灯笼照出郝明轩模糊孤单的影子，家中空空荡荡，亲人友人尽皆不存。

即使醉眼朦胧，也不能在漫天风雪之中看出三个人影。

郝明轩摇摇头，自嘲地笑了笑，笑自己醉了，说着醉话，心里还有三分醉翁之意。

就在他准备转身回家的时候，长街的尽头出现一个人影。不是醉眼昏花，确是一个挺直的身影，撑一把长柄黑伞，黑色长大衣在风雪中翻卷起衣角，红色的斗篷如同冬夜里的一团火焰。

蓝爵走过空旷的长街，雪地上留下一串脚印，终至郝家门前。

“你来了。”郝明轩接过蓝爵手中的雨伞，抖落满地白雪。

“来迟了。”蓝爵说道。

“不迟，饺子刚出锅。”郝明轩笑道。

热腾腾的饺子端上桌，郝明轩执一把小铜壶，给两只酒杯满上。与蓝爵的藏酒不同，铜壶中的酒液清冽如水，却浓香四溢。

郝明轩方才宴席上已经与人推杯换盏良久，此时只端起酒杯小口细品。蓝爵不甚熟练地用着筷子，将桌上几道家常小菜都尝了一遍。两个人都没有说话，空气中却流淌着一股温情，温柔地抚去一整年的坎坷与艰辛。

蓝爵将饺子夹进郝明轩的碗里，郝明轩夹了起来，咬了一小口，“以前，饺子都是明娟包的。她手巧，还会做各式的糕点……”

他的声音越发小，放下筷子，咬住了嘴唇。

“我在。”蓝爵揽住他的肩膀，轻声说道。

郝明轩抬起带着水雾和酒意的眉眼，眼眸幽深，如深海底不见日光，“我只有你了。”

蓝爵搂过他，额头相抵，温柔地吻上他略微潮湿的眼睫，吻上他柔软的唇，“我在。”

窗上贴着大红的窗花，贴着郝明轩亲手写下的福字，墨字红纸在白雪映衬下愈发鲜明。床上为了年节换上崭新的床被，烧得红热的炭盆让整间屋子弥漫着春意。此时床幔低垂，脚凳上散乱着衣服，衬衣与白绸内衫绞在一处，斜挂在床沿。

蓝爵搂着郝明轩，细细密密地吻着，从他优雅修长的天鹅颈落到锁骨上，又停留在常年穿着严谨不露分毫的胸前，在雪色的肌肤上点出朵朵嫣红的花瓣。

郝明轩的手臂松松地搭在蓝爵的肩上，纤长的手指插在蓝爵金色的头发中，眼睫微微颤动，显出一种手足无措的青涩，在笨拙地回应与严格的礼教之间挣扎。

“放松……”蓝爵在郝明轩耳畔轻声说道，仿佛对着他的耳朵吹气，一瞬间从耳尖到颈侧竟都染上粉色。

郝明轩喘息一下，收紧手臂，凑上蓝爵的耳朵，“进来吧……”

双手触摸下的强壮背肌绷得极紧，却在竭尽全力给予最温柔的爱怜。

所有不适都被郝明轩咽了下去，他本极擅隐忍，微微扯出一个浅笑，换来一阵疾风暴雨般地唇齿交缠。

雨急风骤，他如汪洋之中一叶小舟，从峰谷攀浪尖，沉入没顶的快感之中。

郝明轩的喘息呻吟尽皆没入窗外鞭炮的隆隆声中，漆黑的天空中绽放出一朵朵璀璨的烟花。

又是新的一年。

郝明轩陷在柔软的床被之间，浑身酸软，身体泛着一种餍足之后的沉重，然而头脑却已然清醒过来。他睁开眼睛，微微翻身，撑着头看向身侧睡得安稳的蓝爵。与清醒的时候不同，蓝爵睡着的时候是一个天真的大男孩，眉目舒展，无忧无虑，带着一丝憨厚的可爱。

很难将此刻的他与昨夜的他联系在一起，如荒野孤狼一般的眼神，濡湿的金发，以及线条流畅的肌肉之上覆上的薄汗。郝明轩略一回想，就耳际发热，偏巧这时候身侧的人睁开眼睛，如同抓包一般看到郝明轩微红的耳尖。

“……早上好。”郝明轩在蓝爵的眼睛中看到自己，清澈眸光中的自己似乎也褪去浑身硬壳铠甲，柔软地沐浴在晨光之中。郝明轩顿时平静下来，如同他们已经如此度过无数个清晨。

“早上好。”温热的身体紧贴过来，驱散清晨的寒意，将怀中人拢进温暖的被子里，“再睡一会儿。”

“要去拜年。”郝明轩摇摇头，从蓝爵的怀里挣出来。

被子空落一半，蓝爵半撑起身体，欣赏昨夜种下的花朵。可惜，郝明轩中途发现了蓝爵的意图，速度极快地穿好衣服。然而，蓝爵却是没有这种顾虑，他慢条斯理地穿着衣服，毫不掩饰地露出结实紧致的背肌上的猫抓痕迹，整个人如同炫耀一般。

郝明轩觉得屋内炭火热得难受，慌忙得想要避出去。

却被蓝爵一把抓住，在左手无名指上套上了那枚红宝石戒指。

“城堡的钥匙？”郝明轩抬眼问道。

蓝爵笑着摇摇头，“是我父母的定情之物。”

虽然收下了“城堡的钥匙”，郝明轩却难得去城堡，更多的时候，蓝爵会到城里来。郝家空荡荡的大宅院因着蓝爵的到来而有了生气，灰墙黛瓦深处，推开沉重的门扉，见到几件不属于这里的小摆件：漂流瓶中的帆船，莎草纸上的画和怀抱婴孩的圣母小像……衣柜里长衫旁伴着西装，叠得整整齐齐的衬衣与白绸内衫全都收纳在衣柜深处。

日子像衣柜里洗净晒干的衣服一般，温暖而舒适，又在衣柜中厚薄交替缓缓流走。

转眼又要到郝明轩的生日，那一日他正好要从多伦回来，两人索性约在城外的城堡中小聚。

虽然蓝爵从未说过，但是郝明轩知道蓝爵并不习惯郝家遵循中式养生的硬木床，更加偏爱城堡中柔软的四柱床。郝明轩停下笔，脑海中构想出蓝爵低下眼眸暗自惊喜的样子，耳尖微红，最终也没有落笔写什么缠绵悱恻的话语，笔下只有时间地点。

蓝爵坐在桌前，杯中摇晃的红酒映着桌上的烛光。座钟敲过声响，银制花枝形烛台上的蜡烛渐渐失了形状，淌出一行行蜡泪。窗外的太阳沉入地平线，黑暗吞尽最后一缕日光。

蓝爵站起来，穿上大衣，在将要走出门的时候又折返回来，手枪放入枪套中，长剑握在手中。

离约定的时间已经过去一个小时，蓝爵不能再等。

即使郝明轩从未提起，蓝爵却知道得清楚。察哈尔这口大炖锅离沸腾只有一步之遥，犹如午夜前的最后两分钟。日本人撺掇煽动自治运动，却屡屡被人阻挠，那些力量虽然微弱，却生生不息源源不断，以顽强的意志和仿佛流不尽的鲜血坚决地阻止着他们向前一步。

但他们已经等不及了。

如果威逼利诱不行，那么或许只有死亡能帮他们扫除障碍。

车窗外狂风呼啸，蓝爵思绪纷纷，他担心着郝明轩的安危，几乎至于悬心吊胆的地步，每一日都仿佛看着易碎的水晶制品半悬在桌角，摇摇欲坠。

这个世界上，没有人能永远掩藏自己的情绪和想法，尤其是对最亲密的人。

自从郝明娟死后，郝明轩表面上平静如初，稳重依然，事实上却如同壁炉里将要燃烧殆尽的炭火，爆出最热烈的火花，却濒临熄灭的边缘。郝明轩就这样暗自疯狂又义无反顾投身于抗日运动之中。

郝明轩献身家国，无私亦无畏，因为他已了无挂碍。

蓝爵的城堡留不住他，蓝爵的红宝石戒指也圈不住他，连蓝爵自己，或许也只是郝明轩想要报恩的对象。

郝明轩想要将欠世间的都还清，再无牵挂地去黄泉下面见自己的父母亲友。

远远地，蓝爵看见前方道路旁早已荒废的关帝庙，坍圮的土墙与一个个空洞洞的门框，以及上上下下围得水泄不通的人影。

蓝爵心里一沉。

废弃的关帝庙早已没了关二爷的神像，空有其名罢了。小庙坍塌大半的墙体呼呼刮进北风，空隙之中能看到外面惨白的月光，也能看到月光之下周围隐隐绰绰晃动的人影。郝明轩捂住胸口，只摸到满手湿腻，他不知道到底伤在哪里，全身已经疼得难以辨别伤处。他蜷缩在将塌未塌的围墙的阴影中，思绪却渐渐飘远，想着他未能赴约的生日宴会，想着等在烛光闪动的桌前的蓝爵，想着自己偷来的这段时光。

回忆太甜太安适，他身上似乎不那么冷，也不那么拽着人的神经突突地疼，黑甜的睡眠频繁向他招手。

“明轩，不能睡。”一个声音传来，将他从昏迷的边缘拉了回来。

是蓝爵，郝明轩勉强睁开眼睛，露出温柔的微笑。

无论何时何地，蓝爵总能找到他。

周围的人影依旧晃动，包围圈逐渐缩小，却没人发现有人已经突破包围圈，直抵核心。

“他们要什么？”蓝爵问道。

郝明轩看了一眼逐渐逼近的黑影，扯出一个极其嘲讽的笑容，扬起的嘴角甚至笑出血沫：“他们以为能从我这里得到抗日组织的名单。”

“我只是一个幌子。”一面极其引人注目的旗帜，吸引所有火力，却始终是一个配角。

仿佛是他短暂一生的缩影。

郝明轩按住蓝爵的手，殷殷地看着他，“如果我多撑一段时间，其他人会有更多时间撤离。”

蓝爵的眸光暗了暗，最终顺了郝明轩的意，转而专心致志地给郝明轩裹伤。雪白的衬衣撕成布条，片刻就染成一片血色，蓝爵低着头，手上动作干脆利落，有条不紊得好像他真的能从死神手中夺回性命。

郝明轩却似卸下重担，眼睛一瞬不瞬地落在蓝爵身上，看他忙忙碌碌，絮絮叨叨地和蓝爵聊起往事，“我第一次杀人，就是在这里。”

他当时中了圈套，自辩无路，屡被要挟，激愤之下失了分寸，“那次之后，我做了很长时间噩梦，全是冤魂索命。”

郝明轩顿了一下，没能抑住喉头的腥甜，鲜血从唇角溢了出来。他笑了笑，甚至没有力气抹掉，“如今，我在此处为人所杀，可见这世间尚有公平与正义。”

蓝爵的手停了下来，他静静地望着郝明轩，眼神里有愤怒不甘，有深情怜惜，最后都成一片死寂的绝望，如同屋檐之下一排蓄势待发的尖锐冰凌。

郝明轩不喜欢蓝爵这样的眼神，他微微抬起手，浅浅地勾住蓝爵的手指，这已经是他体力所能达到的极限：“蓝爵，这一切都不是你的责任，你不需要卷入这场纷争当中。”

蓝爵握住了他的手，小心得像握住一把流沙。

郝明轩叹了一口气，生命的沙漏所剩无几，“如若有一天，这片土地重归宁静，请你帮我看一眼。”

“郝明轩，你所牵挂的事，应当由你自己去看。”蓝爵已经很久没有如此称呼过他。

郝明轩笑着摇摇头，“我没有牵挂了，明娟走了，我所有的财产都捐给了保柱他们。”他感受着交握的手上传来的温度，“你会平平安安，长命百岁。”

蓝爵，这段日子，我过得非常开心，这或许是我一生当中最快乐的时光。

谢谢你。

我爱你。

一生内敛隐忍的他终究未能宣之于口的爱意，所有缠绵的情意与旖旎的回忆都化在他温柔的目光中，绵绵密密地笼在蓝爵身上，要将蓝爵的一切深深刻印在眼眸和心中，一并带入地底。

那段时光，像是从上天那里偷来的，他却不想还。

郝明轩闭上眼，左手无名指上的戒指还牢牢地戴着，他却不想还。

他从不是一个大公无私的人，不肯归还的戒指和白首之约是他的私心，除夕夜的邀约是他的私心，所有有事无事前往城堡的拜访都是他的私心。他失了父母，失了妹妹，失了友人，却始终不肯放弃从蓝爵那里汲取的光与热。

唯有死亡能将他们分开。

 

郝明轩抓住蓝爵的衣领，将他从演武台的地板上狠狠地拉起来，咬着牙盯着他。他颤着唇想说什么，却最终什么都没说。还有什么好说的呢，他们再次见面，再次感受到彼此的体温。

即使死亡也无法使他们分离。

他垂下头埋在两臂之间，泪水跌落在蓝爵的衬衣上，仿佛烫在人心上。

“蓝爵，你做了什么？”

他们仿佛又回到了关帝庙中的那个夜晚，郝明轩合上了眼，错过蓝爵眼中一闪而过的妖异蓝色。

“我把他们都杀了，带你来了这个时代。”蓝爵平静地答道，“我不能眼睁睁地看着你离开。”

蓝爵的长剑第一次刺穿了他一直守护的人类，他就彻底介入人类的纷争当中。从那一天起，他就不再是高高在上纤尘不染的守护者，沦落为旷日持久永无尽头的人类战争中的一枚棋子。

郝明轩抖着肩膀，泣不成声，他最终还是将这个男人拉入尘世的泥沼当中。他确实不是一个好人，所有与他有过牵扯的人，最后都逃脱不了厄运。他早该知道，早该明白，早该醒悟，早该抽身离去。

“蓝爵，我只有你了。”他的声音里带着隐忍的气声，颤抖着仿佛秋雨时枝头最后一片红叶。

国破家亡，他唯一的爱与温暖只是这一人。而这一次，他不会再任性地不放手。

郝明轩松开蓝爵的衣领，深吸一口气，将所有情绪都咽了回去。

“你该走了。”

“这是三百年来唯一的机会。”

“彗星要来了。”

仿佛应和着郝明轩的低语，城堡中的座钟敲响凌晨两点的钟声，钟声在沉闷的地下室里回荡不止。

蓝爵坐直身体，轻柔却不容反抗地将郝明轩环在怀中。郝明轩挣了两下，蓝爵索性将手臂收得更紧。他们紧贴在一起，感受着彼此的体温，蓝爵的手一下一下轻缓地抚着郝明轩的背，似是安抚受惊的小动物，又似情人之间久别重逢的亲昵。

“明轩，你本不应该记起来的。”蓝爵贴在郝明轩的耳畔说道。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

郝明轩的眼神里闪过一丝茫然，而后了然，“果然是你动的手脚。”

他推开蓝爵，捡起地上的长刀，站起身来，走向武器架，将长刀归入原位，“但是，我只想起来，自己醒了过来。”

他在关帝庙陷入一片黑暗，再次睁开眼睛却躺在城堡的床上。首先映入眼帘的就是红色天鹅绒床幔，金线绣着一个个旋转的星球，大大小小，浩瀚无垠。

这是在城堡中，蓝爵的房间，蓝爵的床，他侧过头，窗外高枝上熟悉的喜鹊窝不见了，只见层层叠叠绵延铺排向远处的青松，以及漫天飘飘洒洒的大雪。

所见所闻，一如今日。

记忆到此戛然而止，大片空白。

 

蓝爵站起来，整理一下衣着，“我将你的记忆转移到我这里。”

郝明轩放在身侧的手握紧了拳头，“谁允许你这么做？”

蓝爵不偏不倚地站着，目不转睛地看着郝明轩，“为了把你留在这里。”

郝明轩重伤，即使回到城堡当中，众人亦束手无策。最后，苏菲提议，也许去未来能寻到救治的方法。他们第一次因为个人原因动用了格古拉之星的力量，为的是将一个没有资格进行时间旅行的人送往他不属于的未来。

幸运的是，他们的选择没错，发达的医学舱几乎达到活死人肉白骨的程度，确实将濒死的重伤员从死神的手里抢了回来。

或许，不幸总是和幸运紧密相连。郝明轩活了过来，而蓝爵却不准备将他再送回去。或许蓝爵当时已经觉察到这一决定的不妥当，但是他做不到。

曾经鲜活鲜明漫长悠长的生活在这个时代已变成史书上薄薄一页，死亡与牺牲皆成冰冷数字，回望之时数十年数月数日紧凑地拼在一起。而事实上，已被称为历史的那段时光中的每一天都涂满鲜血，又有多少人拼尽全力都未曾走完这寥寥几行铅字。

蓝爵舍不得。

如果回去，郝明轩前方的每一步都荆棘遍布，那场燃遍世界的战火才刚刚开始，那片土地上的风起云涌更未曾因为战火熄灭而偃旗息鼓，几代人的时光，方从曲折崎岖之中走出来，归于平静。于国家而言，千年一瞬，但对于个人来说，又有多少人倒在路途当中，终究未能亲眼看见亲身体会这种安宁幸福。

何况，郝明轩已经死过一回，当对得起他的家国。

最终，蓝爵什么都没有说，他们不属于这个时代，却强行留在这个时代。

郝明轩也没有问，刚经历过生死的人似乎豁然开朗，对新生活充满了无限好奇和珍惜。郝明轩开始学习书写现代文字，甚至兴致勃勃地教起蓝爵。每一个人新学一门语言都难免像小孩子一样笨拙，选用的教材自然也是给孩子们的启蒙读物。

 

“所以，书架上的中文书，是我的。”郝明轩想起书架上与一排排陈列的精装大部头格格不入的《千字文》《百家姓》，“衣柜里的衣服，也是我的。”它们那么合身，是因为他们时隔多年之后终于与主人相逢。

那段在西伯利亚的森林中的时光，郝明轩只剩下模糊的印象，唯有惬意宁静的感觉依旧留在心底。即使他已经将所有细节统统忘记，即使时间已经过去那么久，即使那段时光非常短暂，但再次提起的时候，又仿佛有一缕光留在心中。

 

蓝爵读了历史，郝明轩也不例外。这个时代的历史，却都是他所未经历的未来。白纸黑字上的残酷，他总比别人多几分唏嘘感慨。

郝明轩在张家口的老宅早已变成摩天大楼，换上了新的街名，新的门牌号。

他们现在所在的位置离恰克图不算很远，曾经的张库大道的最后一站。昔日繁盛的商路早已衰落，鲜少被人提起。

而面对墙上挂着的崭新地图时候，郝明轩也觉得无比陌生。蓝爵每次都会极其迷茫而困惑地询问，人类为什么会执着于这些不断变动的边界，而在每次边界变动之后又如此习以为常，将新的边界当作亘古不变的真理来对待。

郝明轩很喜欢蓝爵迷茫困扰的小表情，强大冷静如蓝爵，在某些时候也会流露出些许孩子般的天真可爱，比如睡着的时候，又比如百思不得其解的时候。

从前蓝爵很少与他分享内心的困扰，或许是那时候郝明轩自己的困扰已经够多了。

而现在时不时流露出困惑表情的蓝爵，褪去游离世外的疏远之感，越来越有生活气息。

郝明轩伸手抱住蓝爵的头颈，温柔地吻上因为想不明白而微微皱起的眉头，却没有回答蓝爵的疑问。

因为郝明轩也不明白。

蓝爵很快抛开空洞的问题，一手揽着郝明轩反客为主，另一手轻柔地摩挲着他的下巴，吻上郝明轩的猫儿唇。

一个轻吻如水滴入油锅一般迸溅起来，火星四散，燎原千里。

当一切平静下来的时候，郝明轩枕着蓝爵的手臂，陷在柔软的床被之间，他于朦胧间抬头，头顶是绣满星空的幔帐，像是从渺远的宇宙深处抚慰蓝爵的乡愁。

“蓝爵，我想回张家口看看。”

星星传到地球的光芒是它们曾经的光芒，没有人知道它们现在如何了，是湮灭了，抑或还同当时一样明亮。

早已面目全非的故乡，依旧是故乡，永远勾引着人回去看看。

蓝爵深深地看了他一眼，眼神中有些细碎的遗憾让郝明轩不太看得懂，“你一定要回去吗？”

“想看看它现在到底是什么样子。”郝明轩笑了笑。

“好吧。”蓝爵收回手臂，赤脚下床，背对着郝明轩穿起衣服，“我们明天出发，沿着以前的张库大道回去。”

郝明轩愣了一下，他的怀旧情绪并没有这么重，但是蓝爵一番心意，他从身后抱住蓝爵，轻声在他耳边说道：“谢谢。”


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

郝明轩站在窗前，窗外的大雪已经停了。大雪之后的澄澈夜空中繁星点点，高远的星空之下是绵延的松树林，枝头的白雪时不时在风中抖落，重重地砸在雪地里，与满地银霜融为一体。

蓝爵说起他们是圣诞节之后启程的，西伯利亚的冬天那么漫长，想来与窗外的景象并无不同。

他们的旅程是从恰克图开始的，那里是曾经的张库大道尽头，是郝明轩不曾到达过的商路终点。山川丘壑未曾改变，地图上的名称和颜色却已几易其稿。

蓝爵为壁炉里添了点木柴，炉火上悬挂的铜壶不多时就传出呜呜咽咽的声响。

“那些从乌兰巴托寄来的明信片……”郝明轩有些迟疑地说道，当他知道这趟旅行的时候，心中已隐隐有了猜测。

“是你亲自寄的。”蓝爵泡好了茶，将茶杯放到茶几上。旁边的明信片露着浅白色的反面，衬着上面的黑色字迹越发明显，“你刚开始练习简体字，不习惯用圆珠笔，字迹与平时有些不同。”

郝明轩端详着那些字，确实与自己的字迹差不多。当他一门心思觉得是别人寄的时候，它们看着是如此陌生；而当他认定是自己所为的时候，一切又都熟悉起来。连落款上的乌兰巴托都像是自己用重笔写下的提醒，或许寄信人当时已有隐约的预感，又或许是一种不祥征兆的隐现。

如今的乌兰巴托，是当年的库伦。郝明轩闭上眼睛，旅程最初的兴奋已经过去，而面对曾经的库伦，他曾经走过的商道尽头，面对一度熟悉而如今却无比陌生的一切，思潮翻涌而来，回忆的浪花抬出一个又一个场景，试图在街头巷尾找寻一丝曾经存在过的痕迹。

郝明轩将明信片翻转，明信片正面的黑白老照片似乎也有了新的意味。

蓝爵的视线从黑白的景物上缓慢流过，“这些照片是我照的。”

郝明轩愣了一下，选照片时或许无心，待回头审视的时候，蕴在精挑细选背后的小心思统统冒了出来：那是他的家，他的故乡，他曾经与蓝爵度过的春夏秋冬。他写上了城堡现在的地址，又每年一张寄回自己曾经的地址，像是将过去，现在与未来全都联结在一起。而这所有的时间，所有的地点，都有蓝爵的影子。

“我知道，你一直想要回去。”蓝爵将茶杯放回小几上，杯几相触发出轻微的声响。他的动作优雅轻缓，却终是放手。

老照片上的故乡，凝望它们时的缱绻表情，黎明与深夜时望向窗外的眼眸，蓝爵看在眼里，记在心中。从前，他因着自己大大小小的私心杂念从未挑破，终于拖到了如今不得不说，不得不放。

时钟滴滴答答，晃悠悠地指向凌晨两点半，屋内屋外都静得骇人。

还有一个半小时。

蓝爵微微牵起唇角，此时此刻，远比他曾经构想过的孤寂场景要好得多。

一片阴影笼来，蓝爵坐在沙发上扬起头，郝明轩正居高临下地看着他，一字一顿地说道：“蓝爵，你错了。”

行至乌兰巴托，郝明轩将过去与现在一并寄了回去，满眼满心都是未来将要开始的新生活。

然而，他想象中的一切未曾来到。

原有的平静安宁却出现裂隙，蓝爵开始频繁地消失，有时是午夜，有时是白天。他常常把自己关在浴室当中，郝明轩无意间在浴缸的排水口看到尚未流尽的水，水中那一丝蜿蜒的蓝色痕迹，像一道绳索扼住郝明轩的脖颈。

蓝爵的助手苏菲开始频繁往来，匆匆而来，又匆匆而去。偶尔与郝明轩打了个照面，只能勉强对他挤出一点笑容，却再也找不回昔日的活泼与无忧无虑。

某一日，许久未曾出现的玉笙出现在郝明轩面前，眼神复杂地与他对视半晌，终究一句话没有说，转身离开。

从那之后，他再也没有见过玉笙。

而他们已经越来越接近目的地。

“他们想抓一个活着的外星人，更何况他还拥有穿越时空的能力。”郝明轩闭上眼睛，即使蓝爵从未说起，他依旧从蛛丝马迹中得出结论。

匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。

蓝爵，他从未介入过人类争端，却从此沦为人类争夺的对象。他从不属于任何国家，也就意味着他不能为任何国家所用，而他的能力却不能让任何国家无视。连电影当中的超级英雄都不可避免地受到世俗政治的钳制，何况是一个非我族类的外星人。没有人将他视为一个有血有肉有爱有恨的人，而是一块解剖的材料，或是一堆可供研究的零件。

蓝爵没有做错任何事情，唯一的失误就是将自己带离了原本的时代，从而成为这个时代的异物。

而那些时代的风霜，本应是由郝明轩自己承担的。

郝明轩睁开眼睛，垂下的视线正遇上蓝爵澄澈的双眸，眼眸之中如一汪浅湖，轻易看到沉在湖底的担忧与不解。

是了，蓝爵对人类的情感不甚明了。他难免想起蓝爵之前的评断：“他几乎从不对人吐露心声”，如今他确实认为这不是一个好习惯。可叹他当时将所有的焦虑忧虑都埋在心中，面上还保留着云淡风轻的微笑。有意无意，他将面对明娟的隐瞒态度放到蓝爵那里，那是他对家人的态度，然而蓝爵却是一个极敏锐的人。

或许，正是他当初没能隐藏好的深切焦虑让蓝爵误会。

在旅途结束的时候，他一个人被留在终点。

他被消去记忆，融入整个世界。

“你的记忆没有消失，它只是转移到我这里。”蓝爵解释道，似乎尚在斟酌郝明轩那句“错了”的真实含义，“所有的一切，我都能够承受。”

郝明轩摇摇头，胸中憋闷，他的记忆曾经割伤过他自己，最终也割伤了他爱的人，“你知道，我是怎么发现事情不对劲吗？”

“因为那些明信片？”蓝爵问道。

“是。”郝明轩惨然一笑，“又不是。”

郝明轩的记忆有大片的空白，医生无法检查出病因，他的身体又非常健康，只能叮嘱他好好休息多喝热水吃点维生素，没准有一天因为某件事情就能突然回忆起来，将逝去的光阴全都捞回来。

消失的记忆并没有妨碍他在现代都市里忙碌地生活，连通勤的路上都被密集的人流所裹挟，没有片刻喘息的机会。所有的空白与焦虑都在回到家关上门的深夜里悄悄潜入，在原本平静的心湖中搅起波澜。

大片的空白，像是医院里的白墙，又像是石子投下去，却掉入无底洞中，毫无回音。

它们在深夜里夺去睡眠，勾起埋在心底的疑问，反复追问着没有答案的问题：那些失去记忆到底是什么，我从前是什么样的人，会不会有朝一日突然有人闯进他平静的生活宣称他曾是个罪大恶极的混蛋？

郝明轩最终接受众人的建议，去找点事做，避免一个人的胡思乱想。

他试过去武馆，与教练对练的时候，他的眼前总是晃过一个模糊不清的身影，迅捷灵敏，力量惊人。他试过摄影，寻找到的老建筑似曾相识，却总是找不到他想要的角度，从日出等到日落，也未尝有一片光影是合意的。午夜梦回时，卧室的窗帘被夜风吹起，月光明晃晃地照在King size大床的一侧，惨白空寂。

当胸口的大洞愈来愈难以补上的时候，他决心去寻找那些神秘明信片的主人。毕竟思来想去，他的生活是这样正常，唯一的异常只是这几张准确寄给他，却没有署名的奇怪明信片。

“但是，那是两年前的事情。”郝明轩说道。

这段路早已不是当年，没可能需要两年时间，蓝爵握住郝明轩垂下的手，手上一片冰凉。 

“那天我即将跨越蒙古的国境线进入西伯利亚，想要休整一下，随便挑了一家汽车旅馆住下。”

旅途前期都很顺利，让他误以为接下来也会很顺利。

“凌晨时分被人破门而入。”

郝明轩一直以来的梦魇终于成真。

“他们用枪抵住我，问我，一个我不认识的人，在哪里？”

蓝爵握紧了他的手，另一只手覆上去，温柔地安抚着。

郝明轩按住蓝爵的手，轻声嗤笑道：“我不知道。我什么都不记得。”

“我情愿自己永远想不起来，永远也不会到达这座城堡。”

他后来又如何记得了，这中间他又经历了什么，郝明轩避而不谈，“后来，我想清楚了。我还是应该来这里，告诉你这一切，把你送走。”

“只是，没想到你还想把我送回去，又送去一个没有你的时代？再消除一次记忆？”郝明轩挑了挑眉毛，弯下身拽住蓝爵的衣领，“蓝爵，你简直错得离谱。”

蓝爵沉默片刻，“格古拉之星的能量，只能提供给一个人，一次使用。”

郝明轩松开手，蓝爵当时为了救他，几乎用尽了能量。

“你如果留在这里，会被榨干最后的利用价值。”

一个经历时间旅行却完好无损的人，他的最后利用价值是什么？

“你留在这里，也一样会被解剖。”

只能有一个人离开，另一个人注定要留下。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
沉默之中，只听得木柴烧得噼啪作响，壁炉里时不时爆出一两点火星。

郝明轩想着如何说服蓝爵，他抄着手臂站在壁炉旁，眼神却落在蓝爵身上。蓝爵一个人独坐在长沙发上，没什么表情，目光专注地落在手上的红宝石戒指上，看上去像是一个孤独的小朋友在发呆。

“我们刚才分出胜负了吗？”郝明轩突兀地问道。

“没有……”蓝爵下意识地接过话头，只是话音未落，郝明轩猝不及防地利落出手，一手抓住蓝爵的手腕扭向身后，另一只手拽住蓝爵的衣领，将他按倒在长沙发上。他思索一秒，尚嫌不够稳固，屈膝压住了蓝爵的长腿。

“现在分出来了。”郝明轩笑了，清浅的笑意仿若三月春风，在西伯利亚的寒夜中绽放，带着凋零前最后的释然，却又美得不似人间之物。

蓝爵眸光深沉地凝视着郝明轩，微扬的脖颈处，喉结微微耸动，“愿赌服输。”

郝明轩没有觉察到隐匿的危险，他没想到蓝爵投降得如此迅速，如此干脆，他准备的大段说辞，他全副心神都在防备蓝爵的反扑，眼下全成了无用功。

他松了手劲，却听到蓝爵缓缓开口：“但是……眼下时间尚早。”

郝明轩没有反应过来，蓝爵已经翻身而起，一手揽住郝明轩的腰，另一只手反手握住郝明轩的手腕，长腿扣住郝明轩的小腿，轻轻一带。两人随即滚落在沙发旁的厚毛地毯上，极厚的长毛地毯摔在上面一点不疼，陷在其中反倒有一种被包裹的舒适之感。

不过郝明轩并未被这种舒适温暖的感觉冲昏头脑，他按住蓝爵的肩膀，腾跃而起，再一次扭转了上下之势，明澈的双眸居高临下地审视着身下刚才搞突然袭击的卑鄙小人。

蓝爵微微一笑，修长的手指没入郝明轩的黑发之间，用力将他的头按向自己。蓝爵力气极大，不容挣脱，郝明轩嘴角一痛，蓝爵竟咬了上来，“专心一点。”

郝明轩顺势低下头颅，也在蓝爵毫不设防的修长颈间留下一道齿痕，“你也是。”

蓝爵微微喘息，他侧过头，叼起郝明轩的耳垂辗转舔舐厮摹，几乎将之吞咽下肚。

两人如同饥饿已久的猛兽，追寻着猎物的气息，撕咬缠斗在一处。

崩落的衣扣，敞开的领口，壁炉中的木柴在熊熊燃烧的大火爆裂开来，炸出一连串火星。

郝明轩埋首在蓝爵宽厚的肩膀，温暖的怀抱里满是一度熟悉却失落已久的气息。他张口咬上蜜色的肌肤，看似用力，却只让蓝爵感到一点点刺痛。

一阵压抑隐忍的呜咽，混合着丝丝疼痛从肩膀处漏出来，似乎是为刚才的疯狂缠斗按下暂停键。

翻倒在地毯上的玻璃杯尚在滚动，书页哗啦啦地翻动着，崩开的扣子骨碌碌滚至书架旁，噼里啪啦撞上书架边缘。

唯有炉火旁的两个人没有动静，蓝爵怀抱着郝明轩，像是曾经在城堡中度过许多无忧无虑的冬夜，窗外雪落无声，室内一对相互依偎的爱侣。

此刻时光凝固，天地万物皆远去，只余彼此。

试图抑制却最终泄露出来的饮泣声，将一室温暖平静缓缓敲碎，一声声，一点点，逐渐剥离出背后狰狞丑陋的现实。

蓝爵细细密密地亲吻着郝明轩，从额头到脸颊，唇上触到冰凉的痕迹，尝到丝丝咸涩的味道。

郝明轩闭上眼睛，蓝爵的亲吻温柔如蝶翼一般的轻触落在颤动的眼睑上，沿着泪水的印记，含住他柔软的双唇。

他亦尝到苦涩的味道。

蓝爵的手在郝明轩身后轻缓地安抚，喑哑的声音在耳畔低声说道：“你知道，我舍不得。”

舍不得，谁又不是呢？

他们初遇于乱世之中，历经辗转，相遇与分离始终伴随左右。曾以为在一起的时光会很长，等一切尘埃落定，终会相守白首。可惜，世事如潮，一浪又一浪，无休无止，却是将他们越推越远。

那些曾以为会无穷无尽的美好日子，只如奶油蛋糕上的巧克力点缀，甜蜜诱人，一抿而化，在此后的时日中不断地回味，却再也找不回来它们。

他们失落时间那么长，骤然重逢在这个西伯利亚的冬夜，但也只有这样一夜的时间。

长夜将尽，没有黎明的黎明终将到来。

郝明轩深吸一口气，松开咬紧的唇，整个人像是卸了全部力气，落回长毛地毯上，密密匝匝的长毛瞬间陷入皮肤中，有点痛，有点痒，充斥着令人不适的感觉。

他睁开眼睛，语气平静地说道：“我知道。”

蓝爵撑起身体，郝明轩眼角湿润，眼眸如雨后的湖面，盈满水汽，倒映星空。蓝爵毫不意外地在湖心的倒影中看到了自己。

郝明轩舒展身体，抬手勾住蓝爵的脖颈，将他拉近自己。他在蓝爵的眼中看到跳动的火焰影子，不知是炉火的映照，抑或是那双眸子隐藏的神采。

他审视片刻，想从蓝爵的眼神中找出些许疑点，却什么都没有发现。他只好凑到蓝爵的耳边，清晰而不容置疑地说道：“蓝爵，愿赌服输，我们的契约已经生效。”

“嗯，愿赌服输。”蓝爵温柔地回应，一如往日对郝明轩决定的支持，从不多言。

只除了那一只作乱的手，一不留神便将郝明轩的长衫腰带扯落。

郝明轩暂且信了，抬手解开蓝爵衬衫上剩下的纽扣，一粒一粒，修长的手指缓慢地动作，逐渐露出笔挺衣衫之下蜜色的饱满肌肉，闪跃的炉火为其添上蓬勃跳动的生命力，也显出其上的条条缕缕的阴影。

他轻轻地抚上那些深深浅浅的阴影，有些是他曾见过的旧伤，属于蓝爵漫长的过去，有些是他没有见过的伤痕，是他缺席的日子里的故事。

蓝爵没有郝明轩的耐心，盘扣扯开，衣襟两分，指尖在细滑的腰侧流连，莹润如玉的面庞在炉火映照之下染着浅浅的粉色，连同郝明轩的耳朵与脖颈延伸出一整片樱色。

长毛地毯大面积触及皮肤，不适之感越发分明，郝明轩走神地想起，如果玉笙和苏菲还在城堡中，他与蓝爵肯定不会如此放肆。

所以，他们从前从未如此放肆。

蓝爵轻轻吻着郝明轩的脸颊，伸手覆上他的眼睛，掌心碰上长长的睫毛，沾染一丝湿凉，“我在。”

“我还在。”

“我永远在。”

“嗯。”

炉火缭乱，爆出点点星火；地毯翻卷，留下一大片连绵纠缠的压痕。

 

凌晨三点，从座钟顶部飞出的小鸟叽喳不停，没有关掉的收音机准时地应和着，沉闷的钟声落在地上，震颤着地板，也震动人心。

郝明轩伏在蓝爵身上，蓝爵的衬衣盖在他身上。他微微一动，只觉腰腿一片酸软，本就歪斜的衬衣在动作间滑落到地板上。郝明轩无暇顾及，伸手试图攀上桌几，却在半路上被蓝爵捉住手腕。

“喝水？”蓝爵善解人意地问道。

郝明轩微微张口，只觉喉咙火烧一般，最后只点点头。

蓝爵捡起地上的衬衣，重新披上郝明轩的肩膀。他三两下穿好长裤，走向吧台。郝明轩顺势坐起身，拢了拢身上的衣服，视线却一直没有离开蓝爵。蓝爵行走时流畅有力的背肌线条极为赏心悦目，如果有可能，郝明轩希望它们能永存，不是禁锢于大理石雕塑中的永恒，而是存于流动生命之中的永恒。

蓝爵动手切了几片新鲜的柠檬，这才用托盘端着一只玻璃长颈瓶和两只玻璃杯回来。

郝明轩已经穿好衣服，盘扣严谨地扣至颈间，腰带紧紧地束上细腰，仿佛与一个小时前没有任何区别。

蓝爵瞥过他雪白颈侧遮不住的暧昧红色印记，微微勾起唇角，没有点破。

郝明轩有些怔愣，他端着水杯晃荡两下，半片切得很薄的柠檬在其中沉浮数下。

蓝爵拿着水杯与郝明轩轻碰一下，硬是将柠檬水喝出了威士忌的感觉，而后一饮而尽。

郝明轩舔了舔嘴唇，小口小口地啜饮着。不过，缺水的身体还是很快消化掉这一小杯柠檬水。

“还要吗？”蓝爵问道。

郝明轩摇摇头，又摇摇头，手指按了按太阳穴，声音沙哑地说：“已经三点了。”

“对，彗星要四点才来。”蓝爵说道。

郝明轩抬眼看向蓝爵，蓝爵确实不是一个情绪外露的人，但是他实在太平静了。郝明轩忍不住提醒道：“来抓你的人可能会在四点之前闯进来。”

“或许他们已经进来了。”蓝爵露出一丝嘲讽的微笑。

“你知道？”郝明轩觉得哪里不太对，他试图从蓝爵脸上找出些蛛丝马迹，却越来越看不清蓝爵的脸，整个世界如同一片晃动的水面，像是方才的柠檬水……

蓝爵一把抱住栽倒的郝明轩，将他打横抱起，裹进温暖厚重的毛毯之中。

城堡大门前隐约有脚步声传来，蓝爵按动藏在书架上的按钮，书架移开，露出一段狭窄粗糙的石制旋转楼梯。

暗门在他们身后关闭，将城堡大门被爆破的巨大声响也拒之门外。

 

旋转而上的楼梯尽头是城堡最高处的尖塔，狭小的六边形房间有着高而尖细的木制屋顶，一眼望去，建筑木制的骨骼仿佛直入天穹。房间正中央有一个圆柱状的小石台，散发着淡淡光晕的格古拉之星正放置在上面，温柔浅淡的光芒照亮这个小小的房间。

环绕房间的四扇窗户极阔又极高，从窗户望出去，将连绵的松海连同黑夜中辽阔的星海一并收入眼中。

大雪已经停了，漆黑的夜空中偶尔飘着几片云，云朵之后是镶嵌的繁星，明明暗暗，闪闪烁烁。

蓝爵将郝明轩放在飘窗的软垫上，在他身后也垫上几个软垫，隔开他身后冰凉的石墙。

狭小隐秘的房间，微风从一扇窗户吹入，又从另一扇窗户溜走。

玻璃破碎的声音，在静夜里格外清晰。

城堡主体中传来爆破的巨响，从破损的窗户中扑出的火舌燎向森林深处。

脚下的石板微微颤抖，屋顶抖落下经年的灰尘，罩在格古拉之星上。

它的光芒些许暗淡，又在下一刻突然变得很亮，从内向外绽放出绚烂夺目的光芒。

天际的第一颗流星拖曳着长长的光芒，从漫天繁星之中斜划而过，坠入地平线前的无尽松海之中。

第二颗星以完全不同的方式，横过天穹，消失在视线之中。

第三颗消失在云海间。

第四颗正正的从天空坠落，光芒万丈如在眼前，房间中央的格古拉之星一时光芒大盛，两相辉映，如临白昼。

光芒相交之处，出现一个圆形的光点，逐渐扩大，涟漪一般逐渐变大，最后形成一个仅容一人通过的拱门，门后是一片混沌。

蓝爵一手撑在窗台上，一手轻轻抚着郝明轩垂顺下来的额发，露出光洁的额头，印上一个吻。

“明轩，流星来了。”

“该回家了。”

“我爱你。”

他抱起郝明轩，走向忽隐忽现的拱门。

整个城堡在剧烈地震动，远处主体建筑已然窜出火焰，天空中流星接二连三地坠落，天地之间都是明亮的光芒。

一步，两步，屋顶的木质结构经不起剧烈地震荡，发出阵阵呻吟，如同挽歌。

蓝爵停在拱门前，门内的白光染得他面上一片惨白。

“明轩，忘了我吧。”

“蓝爵先生，您邀请我来欣赏今夜的流星。”怀中的郝明轩不知何时睁开眼睛，直视着蓝爵，“却为什么没有叫醒我？”

蓝爵眼中的惊讶一闪而过，片刻的迟钝给了郝明轩机会，他出手如电，藏在袖中的针管准确地扎进蓝爵颈间。

蓝爵难以置信地睁大眼睛，跪倒在地，手脚无法控制，整个世界晃动，天旋地转，最终颠倒过来。

郝明轩扶着蓝爵，轻声说道：“如果我走了，你该怎么办？”

“我也舍不得。”

屋顶的一道斜梁承受不住剧烈的震荡，断成两截，细碎的木屑落了两人一身一地。

郝明轩惨笑一下，狼狈地半扶半抱地托起蓝爵。

“蓝爵，不要忘记我。”

“要永远记得。”

“至少，我可以活在回忆中。”

郝明轩松开手，蓝爵陷入到一片混沌当中，整个身体，手臂，最后是指尖，完全消失。

拱门向着中心快速收缩，最后变成一团空气。

石台上的格古拉之星没了光芒，成了一块普通的石头。

一切仿佛没有存在过。

只有郝明轩的掌心微微作痛，是一排指甲掐出的血痕。

药效终于上来了，郝明轩跪倒在地上，勉强撑着头。

越来越多的斜梁断裂，细碎的木屑，大块的砖瓦，半截半截的木茬纷纷落了下来。从远处蔓延而来的烈火裹挟着热浪逐渐逼近。

逐渐变形的窗户依旧呈现出一方澄澈的夜空，流星坠落，落入火海之中。

他听见楼梯上传来纷乱沉重的脚步声，越逼越近。

郝明轩闭上眼睛。

向后倒去。

一切都结束了。

预想之中的黑沉疼痛并没有到来。

他落入一个温暖宽厚的怀抱之中。

郝明轩挣扎地睁开眼睛。

他见到蓝爵熟悉的眉眼，又些许陌生。

“我记得。”

“我回来了。”

跨越漫长的时光之海，穿越广袤无垠的星海万丈，重新回到当初分开的时间地点。

“抱歉，让你多等了一分钟。”

“苏菲说格古拉之星V2.0的性能不太稳定。”

郝明轩瞪着一双猫儿眼，只觉得有好多问题想要砸向蓝爵。

可是，他头脑昏沉，熟悉又安全的怀抱让他卸去所有的防备，最终屈服于强劲的药力，“让我睡一会儿。”

蓝爵抱着他，轻声哄道：“睡醒了，我们就回到母星了。”

 

全副武装的士兵终于闯上城堡的尖塔，房间中央的石台倾倒在地，碎了一地暗沉沉的小石块，散落在满地断裂的木茬之间。尖细优雅的屋顶已经完全坍塌，残垣断壁之上是广袤清朗的夜空。

没有划过黑暗的流星，没有四散的流云。

漫天繁星明明灭灭，触手可及。


End file.
